Rose, Lea, and Sal
by Karenkook
Summary: A new penguin, lemur, and otter arrive at the zoo. Not only are they all related, but they're spies! And they need the penguins' help if they want to succeed in their mission against an enemy more dangerous than Blowhole, his boss: Sharptooth.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic! HURRAY! XD Reason why I changed the title and summary is because this occurred to me while I was eating breakfast. The plot will still be the same but with two other characters that will appear later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Penguin at the Zoo.<strong>

It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo, but the penguins were in for a surprise. The zoo had a few visitors there, so the animals decided to relax a bit, even the penguins were relaxing! They were laying on their pop up chairs as they soaked in the sun's rays. Then they noticed Alice was coming. Rico pushed the chairs inside the HQ.

"Line up men!" Skipper ordered. They lined up in the middle of their little island, side-by-side. Alice set down the plank she always used whenever she wants to get inside their habitat. In her hands was a crate their size. Skipper automatically assumed the worst, he thought that one of them or all of them were going to get transferred! Although he thought this, he made sure to still remain as if he were no more than a simple penguin. Alice set the crate down and left to get something.

"What's this?" Private asked curiously as he circled the crate. "Are we getting transferred?"

"Highly unlikely, Private." Kowalski, the smartest of them four, said. "It appears we have a new roommate."

"Roommate?" Rico, the psychotic penguin, choked out.

"Oh!" Private awed. "We have a new friend!" Private started to dance with joy. Skipper slapped him and he stopped dancing.

"Rico!" Skipper ordered. Rico coughed up a crowbar and opened the crate. Once the door was opened, they were surprised to see that no one was in there.

"That's peculiar." Kowalski pointed out. "There should be a new penguin in there." He checked his clipboard to see how his calculations could be wrong.

"Kowalski, run a scenario." Skipper ordered. Kowalski and Rico started to look for clues while Skipper and Private watched them. A female penguin walked beside Private.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked him. None of them turned to look at her.

"We're looking for our new roommate." Private answered without looking.

"Any idea who it is?" she asked them.

"Well, no actually. We..." Private thought for a second. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute." He turned to face the new penguin. "Are you our new roommate?" She giggled.

"Yep!" she smiled. "I was wondering when you'd catch on." She was about Skipper's height. She had a red heart shaped birthmark surrounding her right eye. She had dark brown eyes and wore a magenta flower on the right side of her head. She seemed to be the same size as Marlene. She had a curve to her body like Marlene. "My name's Rose."

"How long were you standing there?" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"Ever since I got out of that crate." she answered.

"When did you get out?" Kowalski asked now that he and Rico stopped searching.

"When you guys were talking." she answered. "I got out the back end, put it back up, swam around you four, and waddled behind you."

"How is it possible we didn't notice?" Skipper asked. Rose shrugged.

"I don't have all the answers you know." she replied. "What are your names?"

"My name is Skipper. That's Kowalski." Skipper pointed to Kowalski who waved. "That's Rico." Rico coughed up some dynamite. "And that's Private."

"'Ello." smiled Private.

"And that's all you need to know for now, spy." Skipper crossed his flippers.

"Spy?" Rose asked him.

"He thinks almost all new zoo animals are spies." Private whispered to her.

"Oh." Rose mumbled.

"Alright... for standard protocol, we might as well give you a tour around the zoo." Skipper said. _We might even find out your spy ways._ thought Skipper. "We'll start with the marsupials, then primates, then the reptile house, and then work our war around the mammals, but we'll skip the kangaroo and the lemurs."

"How come?" asked Rose.

"Well, Joey isn't what you call... neighborly." explained Private.

"As for the lemurs," started Kowalski, "you'll find out later." After meeting most of the boys Rose asked if there was any other girls besides herself.

"Yes." Skipper answered. "There's Marlene the otter, and Doris the dolphin."

"Can I meet them next?" Rose asked. "I mean I've pretty much seen all the guys."

"Negatory." Skipper said as he waddled forward, completely sure that the others were following him. "We first introduce you to the marsupials, primates, reptiles, birds, then the mammals. Just keep up, understand?" Silence. Skipper turned. "I said did you- where did she go?" Rose disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At the otter habitat*<strong>_

Marlene was dusting her stuff off and humming to herself. What can she say? She was bored.

"Hi." a voice greeted suddenly. Marlene jumped.

"Skipper," Marlene began not noticing the voice was a female voice, "how many times do I have to tell you..." she turned and saw Rose, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"My name's Rose. I'm new here."

"Well, Rose, my name's Marlene. Have you met the penguins here yet?"

"I have. They were showing me around, but once I found out that there were two other girls here, I left them." As if on cue, the four boys popped in from the sewers.

"Marlene." Skipper began. "Have you seen... oh there you are!"

"Yes, here I am." Rose said. She started waddling toward the cave entrance. "And here I go." She waddled out, as she did she said, "I'll see you later Marlene."

"Follow her boys." Skipper commanded. The four of them ran after her.

"See ya later." Marlene said. Rose met the other animals the penguins had yet to introduce her to, including Joey. Whenever the penguins found her, she would always slide to the next habitat further from the penguins. The last habitat on her list was the lemurs. She stood before the brick wall that insured that no one would be able to touch them.

"Let's see why the others don't like them." Rose mumbled to herself. She hopped over and saw Julien, Maurice, and Mort dancing to the beat of their boombox. Something inside Rose told her to leave, but she decided to continue forth. The four penguins found her entering the lemur habitat.

"She has no idea what she's gotten herself into." Skipper mumbled. They rushed to stop her from entering.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping the story here! R&amp;R plz.<strong>

***~Penguins 4-Ever~***


	2. Sal The Lemur, er, Lenguin

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM. I only own my OC's. etc, etc, etc... Let's get going! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sal The Lemur, er, Lenguin<strong>

Rose waddled up to the lemur habitat before Skipper and his team could stop her from entering. Before she even stepped inside, she could already hear the blaring music. _That's a good sign._ She thought to herself. _He'll like the music_ She saw three lemurs dancing to the beat. One was a ringtail wearing a strange looking hat, another was an aye-aye, and the last one was a mouse lemur. _Let's see why the others don't like them._ Before she could get any closer, Skipper blocked her path.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"I think I'm going to a night club in Vegas." she answered sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're violating orders." he answered.

"What orders?" she asked him. "In case you didn't notice, I'm not part of your little troop. Now excuse me." She waddled past him and went straight up to the lemurs. The ringtail saw her and went up to introduce himself. Private, Kowalski, and Rico caught up with Skipper and stood by his side. They hanged back and watched the scene unfold befor their eyes. They were close enough to hear, but not be heard. (Does that make sense?)

"Hello pretty lady!" smiled the ringtail. "I am King Julien. What is your name?"

"My name is Rose." Rose greeted as she gestured towards herself. "I'm new here."

"I can be seeing that," Julien said, "and obviously you are here because you wanted to meet the most handsomest animal in the world."

"Uh, no." Rose said. "I just wanted to see-"

"If you can be my queen?" he interrupted. "Well of course you can!" By this time, Private was confused on why they haven't interrupted themselves.

"Skippa? Should we intrude?" Private asked his leader.

"Not yet." was his leader's reply. "I'd like to see where this is headed." He smiled coolly.

"That's not what I was going to say." Rose said continuing her conversation with Julien and losing her patience. "I'm just going to see how you all are so-"

"So you can be seeing that I'm the best." Julien interrupted again. "I am being the best."

"Listen, Julien," started Rose, "I am running out of patience and if you interrupt one more time, well you'll just see." Julien just stood there with a black impression. He wasn't paying attention. "I just wanted to see how all of you lemurs are, so that way I know-"

"Know that I am the one you should be marrying." Julien interrupted again.

"OH THAT IS IT!" yelled Rose. She grabbed his arm, spun him around in the air a few times, and threw him out of the zoo. As he screamed as he flew out of the zoo, Rose dusted off her flippers. "That's better." She turned to greet the other hopefully, non-annoying lemurs, but instead, she saw the four male penguins watching her, as if they were watching a movie. "Oh, hey guys. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Skipper crossed his flippers, "spy." Rose rolled her eyes.

"He was getting on my nerves." Rose replied flinging her flippers in the direction she threw Julien in. "I am not a spy."

"Then what were you planning on finding out?" he asked, obviously not convinced.

"I was planningon finding out how the lemurs are so one: I know why you don't like them and two: so I could know what Sal has gotten himself into."

"Sal?" grunted Rico. Then, as if on cue, Alice was approaching the lemur habitat with a crate about Rico's height.

"He's earlier than expected." whispered Rose. The five penguins hid from Alice's sight. The remaining lemurs turned off the music.

"Here you go Sal." Alice said with fake happiness. "Your new home. Stay here while I get the crowbar." As soon as Alice left, the penguins and lemurs headed towards the closed crate.

"Rico!" Skipper ordered. Rico coughed up a crowbar and opened the crate. They all stood in front of the cavelike crate. Rose stepped closer to the crate.

"Sal?" Rose asked. "You can come out now."

"Alrighty dear auntie." the animal said from within. It stepped out. It was another ringtail, but he looked different. He was the same height as Rico (including the mohawk). His body was all white with latches of black on his face, stomach, chest, paws, and the rings around his tail. He was the same size as Julien and his eyes were blue. He had a small, white, lightning shaped birthmark on the left side of his black chest. He had a teal backpack on. "Rose!" he smiled. Rose hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Rose smiled as she hugged him. "how are you, nephew?"

"Woah, woah, woah." Skipper said as he interrupted the hug. "Aunt? Nephew?"

"Yep!" smiled the strange looking lemur. "My real name is Salvador, like El Salvador, but I like to be called Sal instead. I'm Rose's nephew."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" yelled Kowalski. They all stared at him after his sudden outburst. "Sorry, it's just that you look about the same age and tha you're a lemur," he pointed at Sal, "and you're a penguin." he pointed at Rose.

"Yeah, we know." Rose said. She started to explain. "I have two older brothers and one older sister. They were born a generation before me. My sister married a lemur, my youngest brother married an otter, and my eldest brother married another penguin. Before I was born, my sister had a penguin girl, Sal's older sister, a few years before I was born. Then I was born. A couple of years later, my sister gave birth to a lemur, Sal. My youngest brother's wife gave birth to an otter, a penguin, and a mutant Pengotter. They were born a few years after Sal."

"Wow." all the animals, besides Sal and Rose, gaped.

"Yep." Sal and Rose said.

"Well nice to meet you Sal. I'm Maurice." the aye-aye greeted. "This is Mort." he gestured to the small mouse lemur beside him. Mort smiled brightly.

"I'm Skipper," Skipper introduced himself, "that's Private."

"Ello." smiled Private.

"That's Rico," Skipper continued. Rico smiled psychotically, "and that's Kowalski."

"Mind if I run some tests on you?" Kowalski asked Sal.

"No way, Jose." Sal answered.

"Lastly, but certainly the greatest, there's me!" Julien popped out from out of no where. "King Julien."

"Where did you come from?" asked Skipper curiously.

"That is for me to know and for to to be finding out, stinky penguin." Julien said as he poked Skipper's beak.

"Okay then." Sal said. He then whispered something into Rose's ear, uh, earhole. Rose's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I almost forgot! Come on Sal, before that grumpy zookeeper comes back." The two of them turned and started to run.

"Wait, where are you... going?" Skipper asked them, but they were out of there before he finished talking. Skipper sighed. "Those two need to know how to follow orders." the four remaining penguins slid after him. Alice returned with the crowbar. She saw that the crate was opened and that Sal was already out. She didn't question where he went though.

"Makes my life easier." Alice mumbled under her breath as she turned to get another crate.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter you'll meet Lea... Thank you, and good reading.<strong>

**R&R**

***~Skipper~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for Lea. Also, Rose will not be a Mary Sue. The only reasons Joey and Julien treated her like that is because:**

**1. I've always thought that Joey would be nice to a girl**

**2. As for King Julien... what can I say? He flirts with just about anything. (ex: Arlene (Marlene), Ms. Perky, his plush bear toy, and his smoothie! o:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Lea The Otter, I mean, Pengotter<strong>

Rose and Sal ran towards the otter habitat, with the penguins close behind them. Once they reached the habitat, Rose waved hi to Marlene and quickly introduced her nephew. The penguins caught up as soon as she finished explaining the story again.

"What is with you and not following orders?" Skipper asked the two.

"You aren't authorized to give me orders." Sal replied. Rose shook her head in frustration. Skipper raised his eyebrow since that made them seem even more suspicious.

"You are another spy!" Skipper said to Sal. Before Sal could reply, Alice was approaching with a crate about Private's height.

"Right on time." whispered Rose. The 5 penguins and lemur hid from Alice's sight. Alice set the crate down and opened it up using a crowbar she remembered to bring. After opening it up, she left the habitat.

"I hope there isn't another one." she mumbled under breath. The penguins and lemur started to approach the crate. The assumed otter inside did not step into the light. The darkness cloaked the animal.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you." Marlene smiled seeing that the otter wasn't leaving yet. No sound was heard from the lifeless crate. "What's wrong? You shy?" No response. Skipper was about to force the otter out, but Rose blocked his path as she waddled closer to the crate.

"Lea?" Rose spoke to the crate. "It's me, Rose. Don't worry, Sal and I are here." Silence passed for a moment, then a black and white streak tackled Rose to the ground. Rose pushed herself and the streak of black and white back up. They were still hugging, so Sal joined the tight hug.

"Yay!" the streak said. It was a female otter. "I'm so glad I didn't come here earlier than you." She was about Private's height. Her body was black with patches of white on her chest, mouth, and paws. She had a curve to her body like Marlene and was about the same size. She had light blue eyes and a pink nose. She had a white star birthmark over her left eye.

"Who's this?" Private asked the three. The three animals broke the hug.

"Hi, I'm Lea." the otter quietly said as she waved. She seemed to be be hiding behind Rose and Sal."I'm Rose's neice and Sal's cousin." Marlene stepped towards Lea.

"Hi!" she smiled. "I'm Marlene." She held out her law. Lea shyly stepped in front of her relatives and took her paw. "I'm your new roommate." Marlene continued. Lea smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Marlene." Lea greeted. She wasn't shy any longer. After they stopped shaking paws, Lea turned to the four males. "Who are you guys?" Before Skipper could say anything, Rose quickly introduced them and added that the flat headed penguin thinks they're spies.

"That's because I know you are spies." Skipper interjected. Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're not spies." Rose said waddling out of the habitat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gong back to the habitat." With that she left the habitat, closely followed by Sal, then the penguins. Before Sal left, he whispered something into Lea's ear, who nodded in response. Once they were gone, Marlene confronted her new roommate.

"What did he whisper into your ear?" Marlene asked her.

"He told me that... we're going to... going to..." Lea stammered.

"Going to do what?" asked Marlene. Lea sneezed.

"Sorry, as I was saying. We are going to explore the zoo tomorrow." she smiled innocently.

"Oh, okay." Marlene replied. "Come inside, I'll show you around."

"Okay." smiled Lea. The two otters walked inside Marlene's cave. The sky was changing into a fiery orange color.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Lemur habitat*<em>**

Sal caught up to Rose and whispered something into her earhole. Like Lea, Rose nodded in response. Then they waved good-bye and Sal went to his own habitat. When he got there, a certain ringtail jumped in front of him, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"Hello!" the lemur king greeted. "What was taking you so long?"

"Huh?" was all that the shocked lenguin's muzzle. Julien rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You are late." Julien said. Sal looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Late?" he repeated. "Late for what?" Julien started to dance.

"Late for the booty-shaking, that's what!" he grinned. He turned towards the aye-aye. "Hit it, Maurice!" Maurice pressed a button on their "boomy-box". Sal's eyes seemed to shine once his ears heard the music play.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. The two ringtails joined the other two lemurs and started to dance along. _If this goes all night, I'll have to sneak out of here to meet up the girls._ Sal thought as he danced.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Penguin HQ*<em>**

Once Sal took off, Skipper caught up with Rose and started to interrogate her. "What was that?" he asked her.

"What was what?" she asked innocently.

"What did he whisper into your ear?" he asked again.

"He was wasking if we could explore the zoo tomorrow." she answered, a little too fast for Skipper's taste. Once they were inside the HQ, Skipper showed her around. It was only to make sure she didn't see anyhow classified. In short, she saw the room where they usually stayed in and the bathroom. Everything else was top secret. Rico quickly built another bunk for her near their's. Soon it was time for lights out. They fell asleep quickly, despite the blaring music coming from the lemur habitat. However, Rose did not fall asleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Midnight*<em>**

The clock struck midnight. _Time to meet Sal and Lea._ Rose thought to herself as she jumped out of bed. She made no noise as possible as she snuck out of the habitat, but Skipper woke up anyways. As soon as she left, Skipper woke up his team.

"Alright me," he began, "Rose has snuck out for reasons unknown."

"Perhaps she couldn't sleep." Private suggested.

"The lemurs really know how to keep someone up." Kowalski added. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Sure. That's what Manfreedi and Johnson thought when Annabelle got up in the middle of the night." Skipper said. "Next thing they knew, they were hanging above an active volcano held by an old rope waiting to break at any moment. No, Rose is up to something and we're going to find out."

"Aye-aye Skipper." Rico, Kowalski, and Private saluted. They all went topsides. Once they spotted Rose, they followed her as quietly as they could. Rose was sliding and sneaking around pretty fast, but they managed to keep up. They ended up in a spot outside of the zoo and in the park. The four males hid inside a bush as Rose entered a circle surronded by bushes. Sal, Lea, and a huge screen were in there.

"Alright, I'm here." Rose told them. "Where's my disguise?" Lea tossed her Sal's backpack. Rose rummaged around and pulled out a penguin sized black wig, a red dress, and white paint. "How everything can fit in here, I will never truly understand." She tossed the bag to Lea, who took out an otter sized brown wig, a pink dress, and brown paint.

"Me neither." Lea agreed. She tossed the bag to Sal, who took out a black tuxedo, an eyepatch, and gray paint. The three of them quickly put their disguise on. The penguins had to admit, they did look different. Rose no longer had her heart birthmark since she painted over it. Her black wig landed softly on her shoulders and her beautiful red dress hovered above her feet. Her flower was gone. Lea looked like a regular brown Asian otter with hair that was tied into a single ponytail. Her star birthmark no longer present and her beautiful dress fell just above her knees. Sal looked like a regular gray ringtail lemur. His lightning birthmark gone, his left eye covered by the eyepatch, and his tuxedo glistening in the dim light. Rose typed something on the screen's keyboards. Then someone slowly came into view.

"Who is that?" Kowalski asked quietly. The picture became crystal clear. Skipper noticed who it was right away.

"It's Blowhole!" Skipped exclaimed quietly. "They are spies! I knew it all along."

"What are they doing?" Private asked no one in particular.

"We'll see in a moment." Skipper replied, his eyes glued to the screen. Blowhole looked around and then looked at the three animals in clothing before him. He smiled deviously.

"Ah, my top three assassins, is everything going according to plan?" he asked them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun... Skipper was right all along! They are spies! Or are they? Find out next time. R&amp;R R&amp;R!<strong>

***~Private~***


	4. The Truth Behind The Four

**Re-writing saved documents onto my iPod to post up here takes such a long time!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Penguins of Madagascar, but I will always own my OC's.!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Truth Behind the Four<p>

"Yes." Rose answered Blowhole in a British accent. "We have found our objective and are awaiting orders."

"Good." smirked the bottlenose.

"Mind telling us why we had to kill some of the world's greatest animal agents?" asked Lea in a British accent as well.

"Could you also tell us the plan that you just have to keep a secret?" Sal asked with, can you guess? Yes, a British accent.

"I've told you before, after you kill these last five, I will reveal to you the plan." Blowhole answered. Sal, Lea, and Rose nodded their heads as if they understood, but secretly, they were dying to hear the plan. "Before I give you the orders to kill them, I must check to see your skills are still up-to-date."

"Alright then." the three said. Sal handed Rose a dart gun, Lea a toothpick, and himself a slingshot and needle. At the sight of the needle, Skipper almost gave away their position as he opened his beak to scream. Luckily, Rico closed his beak just in time. Lea spotted a nearby fly and quickly calculated its flight pattern, path, and speed. Once she figured it out, she threw her toothpick at a certain spot fast and straight as an arrow. The toothpick pinned the fly's wings. As soon as the toothpick left Lea's paws, Sal aimed at the same fly and slung the needle towards it as fast and straight as Lea threw her toothpick and it also pinned the fly's wings. Rose decided to do something fancy. Once the toothpick was in the air, Rose aimed at a group of stones and triggered the gun. The dart bounced off the stones and soon pinned the same fly's wings.

"As you can plainly see," Rose started, "Lea is still amazing at throwing things, Sal is perfect with a slingshot, and I am still handy with a gun."

"Alright then, you may kill those pesky peng-you-ins and that idiotic lemur." Blowhole ordered.

"Why the lemur again?" Sal asked him. "He poses no threat as far as I can tell."

"Merely revenge for backstabbing me and helping those puny peng-you-ins." he ranted.

"You do know that I'm a penguin right?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, but I can tolerate you." he answered. "I hope to see the job done as soon as possible. Blowhole out." the screen faded to black. _This is the perfect time to strike!_ Skipper thought.

"Rico!" he ordered while pointing towards Sal, Lea, and Rose. Rico coughed up a net towards the three animals, trapping them.

"Hey!" Lea shouted, her accent gone. "What's going on?"

"Look for Sal's backpack!" Rose ordered, her accent gone as well. Sadly, the bag was out of reach.

"Well, well, well." Skipper said as he approached the trapped animals, his team closely behind. "Looks like I was right all along."

"Right about what?" asked Sal, his accent gone.

"About you three being spies." he answered.

"We are not enemy spies!" Lea protested.

"Then why were you talking to Blowhole?" asked Private.

"Because they are working for me." a familiar British accent called out from within the shadows. They all jerked their heads towards towards the voice. There stood a shadow. The shadow stepped into the dim light and became visible. As it did, a chorus sang, "Agent P." A platypus cane into view wearing a fedora hat. He chattered.

"Ah, Perry the platypus, how unexpected," Rico said in a different voice. Everyone, including himself were confused, "and by unexpected, I mean completely... unexpected."

"Hold the phone here." Skipper said as he looked at Rico and Perry. "First off, why is duck-billed face here? Secondly, why is Rico talking like that? And lastly, who are those gophers?" He pointed to three gophers on Perry's left.

"Hey, this isn't the tri-state area..." one of the gophers said.

"Why are we here?" asked another. Sal walked up to them and ushered them away.

"Heh, wrong show." he joked. Then he got back underneath the net. "Let's continue on with the story. You were saying?" he asked Private.

"Um why were you talking to Blowhole then?" Private asked, still confused about the platypus's sudden appearance.

"Because they are working for me." the same British voice from earlier said again. They jerked their heads towards the voice again. The shadow was again there.

"Hope it's not duck-billed face again." Skipper mumbled under his breath. The shadow stepped into view. It was...

"Uncle Nigel?" chimed Private.

"Yes my dear nephew, it is I." he smiled. "Can you please release my fellow agents?" Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Skipper looked at the captive animals then back at Nigel.

"They're working for you?" Kowalski asked him. Nigel nodded as he neared the captive animals. He ripped the net off then and helped them up.

"Yes we are." Rose said as she dusted herself off.

"We told you we weren't _enemy_ spies." smirked Sal.

"Huh?" asked Rico.

"Then why were they talking to Blowhole?" asked Private, again.

"Because they are working in deep undercover." Nigel answered. "Months ago we received word that Dr. Blowhole was up to something big, but we had no leads onto what the plan was. So we recruited the top three penguin agents we had to infrilitrante his lair and return with the plans. They never returned though. A week later, they were found dead. We decided that maybe we should send three agents undercover. So we chose the top three agents who are excellent in working undercover, Rose, Sal, and Lea. We called them over and they quickly agrees to do it. Ever since then, they worked as Blowhole's assassins over the past months, killing some of the world's best animal agents. Or at least that what Blowhole thinks."

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"Ever heard of Shakespeare's most famous love tragedy, Romeo and Juliet?" asked Lea.

"I have!" answered Private. The other three nodded.

"Remember the scene when Juliet goes to Frair Lawerence for help when her parents want her to marry Paris even though she secretly already married Romeo?" Rose asked them. They nodded again.

"The scientists whipped up a chemicial similiar to the liquid Juliet drank to appear dead. Despite it being fictional." Lea said.

"We use that instead of actually killing them." Sal added. "We still use the weapons for the illusion."

"After we 'kill' you guys, and Julien, Dr. Blowhole will finally reveal to us his plan." Rose said. Then she looked around. "Hey, where did Lea go?"

"I'm over here." Lea said as she walked towards then dripping wet. Her fur was back to black and white and she no longer wore her dress or the wig. "I wanted to get the dress, wig, and paint off." She got on all fours and shook herself dry, wetting the penguins during the process. "Sal went to do the same." Sure enough, Sal came towards them. He was dripping wet, his fur was back to white and black, and his eyepatch and tux was off. Rose took off the dress and wig and removed the paint to reveal her birthmark.

"Why didn't you tell us though?" Private asked the spies.

"He was already suspicious of us," Rose said pointing to Skipper, "and I wasn't about to push it saying that we are spies. I had a feeling you wouldn't let us explain." Lea turned to Nigel.

"Agent Nigel, may we get this over with?" she asked him. Nigel nodded. The three shorter spies each grabbed a needle, (Rose grabbed two) and dipped it into a green tub that Nigel held. Lea, Rose, and Sal then turned to the four male penguins. Sal got his slingshot and Rose grabbed her dart gun. They aimed at the penguins, besides Skipper.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skipper asked them.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Rose assured him. Lea threw her need at Private, Rose shot Rico, and Sal slung his needle at Kowalski. The three males immediately fell forward. They appeared paler than usual and they didn't seem to be breathing. Rose aimed her gun at Skipper. "We'll call you if we need any help later on." With that, she shot Skipper. Skipper fell face forward and appeared the same as his teammates. "Now to get Julien, and we can finally find out his plan."

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter title is supposed to mean Rose, Sal, Lea, and Uncle Nigel, not Rose, Sal, Lea, and Dr. Blowhole. As for Perry being there... that was just for fun! R&amp;R<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*~Rico~*<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! XD I might not use my iPod to upload things anymore since it hurts my eyes too much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: After They Left<strong>

"Ugh." Skipper mumbled as he slowly woke up. He raised his head, only to have it hit the ceiling of his bunk. "What the duece?" he said as he rubbed his head. He looked at his teammates who were peacefully asleep. He turned his attention to the clock. It read noon. He jumped down and immediately woke up the other three. After they all woke up, they traveled topside. There, in their place, was four plush penguins and a note. "Kowalski, analysis." Kowalski immediately whipped out his trusty clipboard.

"Hmmm, it seems that during our absent, these plush toys have been replacing us." Kowalski said. "As for the note, we need the chimps to decipher it." Skipper grabbed the note and examined it. He looked around and saw very few visitors around.

"Alright boys, let's see what the note-" Skipper started. Marlene jumped in front of them, spooking them all.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Marlene, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked her.

"I was wondering, now that you're awake, if you knew where Lea, Rose, and Sal went." she asked them. "The day after they arrived, they disappeared, and you guys have been sleeping for like two days ever since then."

"Two days?" Private asked.

"That must've been a strong chemical." whispered Kowalski.

"Yeah, anyways, do you have any idea where they could've gone?" Marlene asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry about them, Marlene, I'm sure they're fine." Skipper smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*In an uncharted island*<strong>_

"Run faster, Lea!" Rose yelled to Lea, who was running a few feet behind the others. "They might catch you if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm... coming." Lea panted as she struggled to catch up. The four agents were on an island somewhere off the coast of Italy. The island was huge, yet somehow remained hidden. They were running through a rainforest, Nigel in the front, followed by Sal, then Rose, and lastly Lea. Lea ran as fast as she could, but then her foot caught on one of the roots and she fell face forward. Yells were becoming louder and louder as it approached Lea. Rose froze. She looked at the two males, who were still running, then at Lea who was holding her ankle in pain. Frustrated, Rose sighed and ran back to Lea.

"Come on, Lea." Rose ordered.

"I can't!" she protested. "I sprained my ankle." The yells were coming closer. Groaning, Rose hefted her niece and with all her strength, dragged her atop a tree. As soon as they were on top, 10 wolves ran by. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rose said. "Now if only we can contact some help..." Lea lifted up a necklace that was tied around her neck. "Oh right." The necklace was able to transmit messages, much like the screen they had in the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back At The Zoo*<strong>_

The penguins found out that the note said:

_Dear Skipper and team,_

_We are sorry that we had to "kill" you and then leave you without another word, but that's our cover. To make sure that the zoo doesn't suspect that you're "dead", we have planted four plush penguins to take your place. Don't worry about us, if we need help, we'll call. We hope to see you again sometime._

_- Rose, Lea, and Sal_

After finding that out, the penguins decided to continue on with their daily routine of smiling and waving. That is until they heard a faint voice inside their HQ. Ignoring the odd looks from the humans who stopped to look at them, they quickly made their way back inside. The TV was on and had lots of static, but they could faintly make out Rose and Lea in the screen.

"He-o?" Rose said. The voice was cracking. "An-on- there?"

"Rose? Lea?" the penguins said.

"Gu-s?" she said squinting into the screen. Once she figured out their faces, she smiled. "Guy-! Li-en, we ne-d -elp. Le- b-oke -er -eg a-d n-w we'-e tr-p-ed. Pl-se h-lp -s."

"R-se?" Lea whimpered as she looked down. "Th-y sp-ed us." Rose looked down in fear.

"Go-a go!" she yelled into the screen. Before she turned off whatever device she was using to communicate with them, they heard her say, "Le-, st-y -ere. I'll -old -em -ff." With that the screen was filled with static, then went black. Silence passed for a few seconds before someone spoke up.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't we help them?" Private asked his leader. Skipper thought for a second. He nodded.

"Alright men, commence operation: Spy Recovery." the penguins automatically got to work in finding out where they were at the time, how to get there, and how to keep anyone from finding out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is hopefully the shortest chapter of them all. Until next time, R&amp;R!<strong>

***~Kowalski~***


	6. Arriving

**Hopefully this next chapter will be longer than the next one..**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing!**_** Except, of course, my three OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Arriving<strong>

The penguins pinpointed that the four spies were on an uncharted island somewhere off the coast of Italy. They decided to fly there since it would take longer to take a boat there. For four days straight, Kowalski, and some of the others, worked tirelessly on the small plane they would need to fly to the island. The only times he would not work on it was either to sleep or to eat or to go to the bathroom. The other three would cover for him whenever Alice walked by. The other animals were curious on what they were up to, but they kept to themselves, even Julien, strangely enough. After four days, Kowalksi finished his invention.

"Behold!" Kowalski said as he unveiled the airplane. "The Penguin 5!" The airplane seemed poorly crafted.

"Excellent work Kowalski, but will it fly?" Skipper asked him. Kowalski whipped out his abacus and quickly calculated whether or not it will fly.

"There's a 85% chance that it will not." he answered.

"Now those are odds I can live with." smiled Skipper. "Private, gather up the snacks for the trip. Rico, get all the necessities we'll need. Kowalski, figure out how no one will suspect that we're gone."

"What will you do, Skippa?" Private asked his almost fearless leader.

"I'll supervise." he answered. "Let's move!" Private headed towards the fridge, Rico started to get everything they would need, and Kowalski started to scribble on his clipboard. In about two hours, they were ready to take off. They all climbed aboard the creaky airplane and started to get ready for take off. As Kowalski randomly pressed bottoms, the ceiling started to open just wide and big enough for the plane to take off. Rico was falling asleep while Private squeezed his Lunacorn doll tight. Skipper focused on only the opening as Kowalski piloted the plane. They took off into the air, the visitors barely paying attention to the rocking airplanes. (Holograms took their place so the visitors wouldn't suspect a thing.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>*12 hours later*<strong>_

The penguins started to hover around the area where the missing agents last contacted them, but they couldn't see the island anywhere. Skipper ordered Kowalski to keep on lowering so they can get a better look. They were getting way too close to the ocean though.

"Keep on lowering, Kowalski." Skipper ordered.

"But Skipper, any lower and we-" started Kowalski.

"I said keep on lowering!" he barked. Kowalski did as he was told. Unfortunately, the waves became more violent and reached for the plane. The plane broke and the four penguins fell into the vast ocean. Skipper popped his head out of the water. "KOWALSKI? PRIVATE? RICO?" he called.

"Skippa!" he heard Private say. He turned to his left, he saw Private trying to swim towards him, but the currants kept pushing him away. "Skippa! Skippa! Skippa!" Private kept saying until he was pulled away from Skipper's sight. Skipper tried to swim towards him, but the more he tried, the harder the waves pulled him back. He strained to swim towards Private to no avail, then the waves knocked him out. He drifted in the endless ocean, motionless.

Skipper woke up coughing out salt water. He sat to check his surroundings. He was in a rainforest filled with giant ferns, oak trees, willows, dogwoods, hyacinth, poppies, foxgloves, maples, and basically all kinds of plants, trees, and flowers. _Where in the world am I?_ He thought to himself. He heard humming coming towards him. He quickly hid behind the fern so whoever it was couldn't see him. A figure came into view carrying tree barks and some berries at the top of the stack. Once the penguin was close enough, he tackled it.

"Alright! Who are you and who are you working for?" he asked the penguin before he recognized its face.

"Skipper!" the penguin said. "You already know me!" It took a few moments before he remembered who the penguin was.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me!" she said as she pushed him off. She dusted herself off and grabbed the stack of tree barks again. Skipper didn't notice that the ground that he pushed her on was stained red.

"How did I get here?" Skipper asked her. "Last thing I remembered was floating in the ocean. Not to mention I never saw this island before I passed out." Rose set the bark where Skipper woke up from. "Where is everyone else?"

"Let me explain everything. This island is underwater. Sal, Lea, Nigel, and I swam here with Blowhole, but Blowhole's boss recognized us as spies."

"Wait a minute, Blowhole has a boss?"

"He does. A great white shark named Sharptooth. Anyways, after they found out, they tried to capture us. Luckily, agent Nigel guided us out of their lair and onto this island. Ten wolves were sent out to retrieve us, so we ran. While we ran, Lea tripped and sprained her ankle, so I helped her climb up a tree. The wolves passed by and I contacted you guys afterwards. Right before I logged off, the wolves found us. I ordered Lea to stay on the tree and only get down when it's safe and I attracted the wolves away from her. Unfortunately since they would try to get Lea, I had to..." Rose sliced her flipper across her neck. "I tried going back to Lea, but she was gone. So I had to survive on my own for the past couple of days. A couple of hours ago, I found you here, unconscious."

"How'd I get here?" Rose shrugged.

"My guess is that while you were floating in the ocean, you were sucked into a whirlpool that led to this island. When I found you, you were barely breathing. So I had to... do... CPR." Rose blushed. "Once I found that you were breathing more, I left to get some firewood and berries. When I returned, you tackled me. By the way, where's Private, Rico, and Kowalski?"

"When we came here to rescue you all by plane, we went too close to the water and the plane broke. We were sent into the ocean and we were separated." Skipper then saw that Rose was injured. Her flippers were stained red, her left shoulder had a gash on it and it was still bleeding, there was a giant cut on her right foot, deep scratches on her belly, and her beak was torn. She wore an American Beauty Rose on her head instead of the flower she wore when she came to the Central Park Zoo. "What happened to you?" Rose looked at him, then looked her injuries.

"Oh, that. While I went to get the bark, a coyote attacked me. No biggie." She walked over to some ferns. Skipper noticed that she was slightly limping and her flipper was resisting the urge to hold onto her stomach. It seemed that an artery was cut since one of the cuts were bleeding heavily. She also seemed to be wincing slightly as she walked. Rose noticed that he was staring. "I'm fine. Trust me, I've been w_ay_ worse than this. Plus the coyote will no longer bother me."

"You need to rest and get something to stop the bleeding." Skipper rushed over to her and grabbed the fern's leaf and forced her to sit down. He wrapped the leaf around the cut that was bleeding heavily and then around the gash on her shoulder. Rose tried to be calm, but the fern touching her wounds was burning. Once Skipper was all done, he told Rose to not get up and he'd get the food until she feels better.

"No, no, no, no." Rose said as she tried to stand up. "I'll get the food, you stay here." She held her stomach in pain as she tried to get the berries that she gathered. _Great, one minute I have strength. Next, I get tackled and the strength leaves me!_ she thought to herself as she waddled over there. Skipper softly, but firmly, grabbed her shoulder that wasn't injured and made her sit down.

"You, stay here." Skipper ordered.

"But-" Rose began.

"No buts! Stay here. That's an order." Skipper interrupted. Rose stared deep into his eyes for a second before saying something.

"Fine." she said upset as she crossed her flippers. _I __hate__ feeling useless._ she thought. Skipper grabbed the berries she gathered and waddled over to her. He sat down and gave half to her and half to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A longer chapter! Here's a hint on the next chapter: We see what happens when Private wakes up.<strong>

***~Madagascar~***


	7. Lunacorns

**The name of the chapter is just for the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM, only my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Lunacorns! XD<strong>

_Private was lying down on a green field. He was fast asleep. Slowly, he sat up as he rubbed his head. He looked around. All he saw was green fields of grass, a rainbow, some clouds, and white daisies. He heared someone giggling._

_"Ello? Is someone there?" he asked referring to the giggling. He quickly got into his fighting stance._

_"Don't be afraid." a voice says. "I won't hurt you." the voice was nice and squeaky. It giggled again._

_"Sh-show yourself." Private weakly ordered. The giggling stopped and he heard footsteps heading towards him. Slowly, the person giggling came into view. Private immediately recognized the person. "Princess Self-Respectra?" he asked excitedly. The Lunacorn nodded._

_"Uh huh," she smiled, "and I brought all my friends!" The other lunacorns started to surround Private._

_"Hi Private!" they all said at the same time._

_"Prince Shares-A-Lot!" he exclaimed. "Princess Charmissma! Princess Kindly! You're all here!" He started to dance with glee._

_"Let's play." they said again. One by one, they took off to the sky._

_"Here, Private, you can ride on me." Princess Self-Respectra told him. Private got on and he flew into the air with the others._

_"This is the best day of my life!" he exclaimed._

_"Private, Private, Private!" the lunacorns chanted._

"Private, Private, Private!" a black figure said as it shook the unconscious Private in front of it. "Wake up, Private."

"Of course, lunacorns, I'll be your king." Private mumbled in his sleep. The figure softly giggled and shook a little harder.

"Private, wake up." it said again. Private yawned and slowly sat up, as the figure sat straight down. He rubbed his eyes with his flippers before everything came into focus. He blinked twice and saw the figure next to him.

"Oh, 'ello Lea." he greeted the figure.

"Good morning, Private." she greeted. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Um, meeting the lunacorns." he blushed.

"I figured." smiled Lea. Private looked around and saw he was in the same setting as Skipper, but it was arranged differently.

"Where are we?" he asked Lea.

"Sharptooth's underwater island." Lea answered as if it was no big deal.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Blowhole's boss." she answered.

"Where is everyone else? How come you're alone?" he asked her.

"Maybe I should explain everything from the beginning first." Lea suggested. Private nodded in agreement. "Okay let's see. Well, first Dr. Blowhole took us here where we found out he had a great white shark named Sharptooth as a boss. His boss found out that me, Nigel, Rose, and Sal were agents so he tried to capture us. Luckily we left his lair before he could and Nigel showed us the way around the island. Ten wolves were sent out to get us, so we ran as fast as we could. Unfortunately I tripped and sprained my ankle." she pointed towards her ankle which was tied by a fern's leaf. "Rose stooped running and lifted me up a tree. That's when we called you for help."

"Why did you call us? How come not the agency?"

"Sharptooth captured the agency while we were sent to the Central Park Zoo. Anyway, after we called you, Rose attracted the wolves away from me. A little while later, Rose came back without the wolves, but she looked... different somehow. She helped me down and we started walking the opposite direction we running in. We were passing by a small mountain when I realized that her birthmark was on her _left_ eye, not her right where it always should be. It was an android clone. I climbed up the mountain as fast as I could, ignoring my ankle. Since I'm fast at climbing, even with an injury, I reached the top in no time. The clone was halfway to the top and climbing fast. I looked around and saw a nearby boulder. I pushed the boulder and it crushed the android. I climbed back down and I've been wandering around ever since. A few moments ago I found you here, mumbling in your sleep. By the way, what happened to the others?"

"I think I got seprated from them when the plane broke down and we were thrown into the sea." he answered. Lea suddenly looked behind of Private. "What's wrong?"

"They're coming." Lea gasped.

"Who's coming?" he asked.

"Sharptooth's minions." she grabbed Private's flipper. "Follow me." She dragged Private into a nearby cave. She sat behind a rock inside there and pulled Private down next to her.

"What's going on?" Private asked.

"Shh, don't say a word." she ordered. Before Private could say a word, they heard voices.

"Did you see where they went?" a voice said.

"No, they simply vanished." a second voice said.

"Search for them!" the first voice ordered. A light shone in the cave. It flashed on the rock Lea and Private were hiding in. It stayed on there for a few seconds before it turned off.

"Not in here sir." a third voice reported.

"I don't need to know where they're not, only where they're in!" the first voice growled. "Keep looking!" Lea slowly got up.

"What are you doing?" Private whispered. Lea shushed him.

"I'm gonna make sure they don't find us." she answered quietly. She ran behind another rock, then another, then at the rock closest to the entrance. She picked up a small rock and aimed at an oak tree. Then, she quickly and swiftly threw the rock at it. The rock bounced off the tree, bounce off between two trees, then it landed in a pile of leaves far from them. Lea quietly cheered.

"Did you hear that?" the second voice said as Lea ducked behind the rock.

"It sounded like it was coming from over there!" exclaimed the third. Private and Lea heard a stampede of footsteps running towards where Lea threw her rock. As soon as it quieted down, Private and Lea walked out of the cave.

"That was close." Private said.

"Very." agreed Lea. "We have to keep moving." They started to walk the opposite direction the footsteps went to when they heard a sound.

"Lea?" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Lea asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I made up the lunacorns' names except for Princess Self-Respectra and Prince Shares-A-Lot. They are owned by Dreamworks. R&amp;R<strong>

***~Marlene~***


	8. Family Reunion! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM. POM, I don't own. Got it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Family Reunion! Part 1<strong>

Kowalski woke up in a forest of some sort. Judging from the light, it was evening. He tried to decode where he is. He whipped out his clipboard and wrote down possible locations. _Madagascar?_ he thought _No, too many different plant species. The amazon? Nope, different kinds of trees. Where can I be? Maybe-_ Suddenly, he was interrupted in mid-thought. He heard a low growl. He immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Kowalski asked. He heard another growl in response. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, feeling as it would pop out of his chest. "Sh-show yourself!" He saw a dark figure circle around him, creeping slowly. It seemed familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place the animal out. Suddenly, the figure pounced on him, pinning him on the ground. It scratched at his belly. Kowalski struggled as he recognized the animal. It was a jaguar. The jaguar roared in his face, getting some saliva on Kowalski's face. The big cat opened its mouth as it hovered over Kowalski's head. Its sharp teeth getting closer to his skull. Kowalski closed his eyes as he awaited his death. He waited, and waited, and waited, but it didn't come. He opened one eye and saw Sal standing on top of him as he used a crowbar to keep the jaguars mouth opened. "Sal?"

"Hey Kowalski." smiled Sal. "If you want to survive you'll get out of its grip. Otherwise, just stay there as long as you want." Sal jumped off of him and stood next to the jaguar. Kowalski squirmed out of the cat's paw and stood by Sal. The spotted cat shook its head in an attempt to get the crowbar out. Sal crossed his arms in amusement.

"You know that won't stay." Kowalski pointed out.

"I know." Sal smirked. "This was just for fun! I actually have a better idea." Before Kowalski could ask him what that was, Sal ran towards the jaguar and jumped on its back.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski yelled. Sal didn't answer, instead he put a collar around the cat's neck and held on to it as the jaguar tried to get him off like a bucking bull.

"Yee-ha!" Sal laughed. _What in the name of science is he doing?_ Kowalski thought to himself. He looked closer at the collar and saw it was counting back. It read "10" as it continued its countdown. Kowalski immediately knew it was a bomb.

"Sal! Look out! That thing's a bomb!" he yelled. Sal just laughed as he guided the jaguar towards a boulder. 7 seconds left. "Sal! Get off!" Sal didn't listen. 4 seconds left. The lemur and cat were getting closer to the boulder. 3, 2, 1. The bomb went off and the jaguar exploded. The explosion sent Kowalski flying. He hit his head on a rock and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Kowalski." Kowalski heard someone say as he slept. "Kowalski, lad, wake up." Kowalski shifted in his sleep and layed on his side. "Kowalski, don't make me have to jack slap you." He felt himself being shook. "Five more minutes mommy." Kowalski mumbled. Whoever was trying to wake him up sighed. Suddenly, Kowalski felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. He immediately sat up and held a flipper to his cheek. He looked at his right and saw Nigel standing there.<p>

"Good morning lad." he greeted. Nigel was in "spy mode". (Which means his hair is slicked back, his eyes are focused, and his chest is puffed out.) "Sorry for the rough awakening, but you wouldn't wake up." Kowalski looked around. He was in a cave, and by his calculation, it was afternoon. He suddenly remembered what happened before he was knocked out. He hung his head low, knowing that Sal died saving him. "Hmmm... Seems to me, you're bandages need to be replaced."

"Hm?" Kowalski mumbled looking at Nigel. Nigel pointed at his stomach, which had bandage wraps that were stained red.

"We'll take care of that right away." Nigel said. Kowalski raised his non-existent eyebrow. _We?_ he thought. "Oh, Sal! We need fresh bandage wraps ASAP."

"Sal?" Kowalski asked even though Nigel wasn't listening. As soon as the words escaped his beak, Sal appeared next to Nigel. "Sal?"

"Sup, Kowalski?" Sal greeted.

"But the-the last time I saw you, you were in an explosion!" Kowalski stammered. "How did you survive?"

"Easy, as soon as the timer struck 2 I put my back in front of me." Sal pointed at his backpack. "Then I opened it and as soon as it stuck one, I jumped inside and closed it."

"But a modern backpack couldn't withstand the force of that explosion." Kowalski seemed to be freaking out.

"Ah, but this, my friend, is no ordinary backpack." Sal said as he took his backpack off.

"It was designed by our top scientists to be indestructible and bottomless." Nigel informed Kowalski as Sal rummaged around in his backpack. "You could hide in it in an nuclear reacted bomb and not be effected. You can pack virtually anything in there."

"Here it is!" exclaimed Sal as he tossed fresh bandage wraps to Nigel. Nigel caught it and replaced Kowalski's bandages.

"There you go, old chap." Nigel said. "You're now all nice and clean."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Nigel and Kowalski were OOC. This chapter is a two-parter. Three-parter at most. Don't worry, you'll see what happened to Rico soon. ;) R&amp;R<strong>

*****~Julien~* ****


	9. Family Reunioun! Part 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I was stuck. :p Well, I'm here now! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Family Reunion Part 2<strong>

Kowalski was resting his wounds while Nigel watched over him and Sal was off doing who knows what. Awkward silence filled the huge cave they were in. It probably would've keep on going if a noise didn't go off near the entrance.

"What was that?" Kowalski asked.

"Probably just Sal working on his 'traps.'" Nigel said, putting air quotes around "traps." Kowalski was about to ask what he meant by that, when Sal suddenly appeared next to them.

"Hey guys." Sal greeted.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kowalski asked amazed.

"Simple." Sal began. "When I used to go on solo missions, I was trained to be able to go as fast as I can now, and have a great deal of stamina. Anyways, that's not why I'm here, I'm here because someone activated one of my traps. Guess who?"

"Are you really asking that?" Nigel asked him.

"Fine. Way to ruin my fun." He mumbled under his breath. He took off his backpack and reached inside of it. He rummaged around in it and pulled out a penguin. The penguin had a Mohawk and a scar.

"Rico?" asked Kowalski and Nigel in surprise.

"Hi." greeted Rico.

"He tripped the one that puts make-up on you, but he avoided the make-up, sadly." Sal said. Kowalski and Rico gave him weird looks, while Nigel looked completely normal, as if he was aware of this. "What? It's supposed to be a trap _and_ a prank."

"Anyway," Kowalski said trying to ignore what just happened, "what happened to you after the plane crash?" Rico started grunting wildly, and started making sound effects. Rico first pretended yawned and then looked around the cave. "You woke up and had no idea where you were." Rico nodded then continued with his charade. He pretended to walk around calmly. Then he coughed up a tiger toy and a toy bush. He put the tiger behind the bush and made the tiger growl.

"Huh?" Rico pretended to be confused.

"Then you heard a tiger growl while exploring?" Sal guessed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rico confirmed. He regurgitated a penguin plushie and brought it up to the bush. He made the tiger jump in front of the bush and growl feircly at the penguin. Then he started making fighting noises as he made the penguin and tiger collide.

"Then you two went at it to the death." Nigel said in more of a statement than a guess. Rico nodded. He made an exploding sound as he tossed the tiger toy away. He grabbed the penguin and held up in the air as he imitated an audience cheering. "Judging on how you're acting and from the fact that your here, you won by using dynamite."

"Yep!" He grinned. He threw up a lemur toy and a piece of rope. Then he made the penguin toy start walk on top of the rope and tied it's leg to it. He pulled the rope until the penguin hung upside-down and made the lemur walk up to it. The toy grabbed the penguin and walked away with it.

"Then you were captured by Sal and brought here." Kowalski stated. Rico nodded his head. "Did you find anyone else?"

"Nope." Rico answered.

"Well, what matters right now is that we found some more teammates." Sal said. Suddenly his ears twitched. "Did-did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kowalski asked. Sal's ears twitched again.

"That." He answered as he started for the cave entrance. The penguins looked at each other than at Sal confused.

"We didn't hear anything." Nigel told him. The lemur ignored him as he continued towards the entrance. He looked out for a quick second and then ran back to the penguins. "Someone's coming, hide!"

"Where?" asked Rico. Sal pointed to a nearby rock.

"There isn't enough room for all of us to hide behind that." informed Kowalski. Sal took off his backpack and opened it.

"Get in." ordered Sal. The three penguins looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped inside his backpack. After they jumped in, the ring-tailed lemur hid behind the small rock. He peeked up from his rock and saw two dark figures enter the cave. They hid behind a rock. He could faintly hear two familiar voices talk, but he couldn't place the voices. Then he heard very different speak loudly and clearly.

"Did you see where they went?" a voice said.

"No, they simply vanished." a second voice said. _Who are they looking for?_ Sal thought to himself. _Us?_

"Search for them!" the first voice ordered. A light shone in the cave. It flashed on the rock where he saw the two figures from earlier hide in. It stayed on there for a few seconds before it turned off.

"Not in here sir." a third voice reported.

"I don't need to know where they're not, only where they're in!" the first voice growled. "Keep looking!" One of the figures slowly got up. He heard the figure whisper something. He then heard a very faint rustling sound, followed by the loud voices.

"Did you hear that?" the second voice said as the figure ducked behind the rock.

"It sounded like it was coming from over there!" exclaimed the third. Sal heard a stampede of footsteps running towards where the noise was coming from. As soon as it quieted down, he saw the two figures walked out of the cave. He got up and followed them. By the time he reached the entrance he finally made out the figures and voices.

"We have to keep moving." he finally recognized the voice. When the two now recognizable figures started walking, he followed. He knew that the voice belonged to none other than:

"Lea?" Sal said as he walked towards them. Said otter whipped her head towards him.

"Who's there?" she asked before realizing it was just Sal. "Sal?""Yep!" He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong> I probably won't update as fast anymore. Mainly because I really don't like uploading chapters using my iPod. :p Oh well. R&amp;R<strong>

*****~Mort~* ****


	10. Chapter 10: Traps!

**Quick recap on the last chapter: Sal and Nigel found Kowalski and Rico. Hearing a suspicious sound, Sal ordered the penguins inside his backpack and found out that the suspicious noise was actually just Lea and Private running away from some animals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Traps!<strong>

"Is there anyone else with you?" Private asked Sal. Sal mentally slapped himself.

"Yep, but they're in my backpack." Sal laugh sheepishly. He took off his backpack and opened it up.

"Come on, Men," Nigel said from inside the backpack, "Out we go." Kowalski the first one out, next was Nigel, and Rico came out after him.

"Why do you have so many things with you?" Kowalski asked Sal.

"In case I'd need something." he answered.

"Why would you need make-up, water balloons, itching powder, and a whoopie cushion?" He asked.

"Per quale altro motivo?" Sal shrugged. "Per scherzi, pranks."

"You all fit into that tiny backpack?" Private asked amazed. The three nodded. "How can that be?"

Kowalski stepped forward. "Well Private it's simple-"

"It's endless." Lea cut him off as she set a paw on Private's shoulder. Private shuddered a bit from her touch, Lea did too, but they both shook it off.

"Oh." Private mumbled. Suddenly, something crashed into Sal, causing all the penguins and otter to instinctly get into their fighting stance. They surrounded the lemur as the black and white figure stayed on top of him. They noticed it was actually two black and white figures, so they heightened their guards. However, they lowered their guards once the figure jumped off, along with the other figure. They got out of their fighting their stance once they noticed it was only Rose and Skipper.

"My head." Rose said as she rubbed her temple with one flipper.

"Rose!" squealed Lea as she went to hug her aunt. Rose jumped over her and got into a fighting stance. Rose winced slightly, but no one noticed, luckily for her.

"Sorry, but no touchy right now." she said a bit dazed.

"Why?" Private asked as he tilt his head to the side. Rose simply pointed to her plant bandages.

"What happened to you?" asked Lea shocked.

"Nothing!" Rose retorted.

"Rose, tell us." Sal ordered. Rose was about to say something, but Skipper cut her off.

"Look, we don't have time." Skipper said. "There are leopards chasing after us, and we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

"Right." interjected Rose. "So, Sal, do what you did in our second mission in Guatemala."

"Which part, before the chickens or after?" Sal asked.

"Gee, I don't know, but I'm sure the leopards are in the mood for bird feed!" Rose said sarcastically, her voice rising with each word.

"Right, before." He mumbled to himself as he took off his backpack and opened it. "Alright everyone, get in." Skipper looked at the medium sized backpack.

"I don't think we can all fit in there." Skipper said. Rose rolled her eyes and she pushed him inside, ignoring the pain that she recieved from that. Then she and Lea jumped inside. Shortly after that, and some small hesitation, the other penguins jumped in after. As soon as Rico jumped in, Sal heard growls coming from the leopards.

"Yep, those are leopards." Sal said to himself. He searched for a nearby rock and sat on it, calm and cool as a cucumber. The growls become more persistent and soon the bushes shook and out popped four, hungry-looking leopards. The leopards had their gaze firmly on the calm lemur.

"Well, lookie here boys," the leopard in the front said, he was most likely their leader, "we've got here one of those runaway spies." They started to circle around him.

"Where are your companions?" asked another leopard.

"Oh you know, here and there." Sal replied cooly. "Why do you need to know anyway?"

The leopards started to circle closer to Sal. "So we can invite them for... dinner!" Once the first leopard said "dinner", they all lunged for him. Their claws didn't make contact with the ringtail's flesh. Confused, the leopards looked around looking for the lemur spy.

"Up here, guys." called Sal from on top of a tree branch that hung over them. He swung himself forward and landed on the floor. "Catch me, if you can, you overgrown housecats." The leopards growled and ran towards Sal. Sal stood there like a log, but right when he was in their reach, Sal took off like a rocket heading forward. The leopards stared after him amazed.

"Don't just stand there!" growled the lead leopard, breaking out of the daze. "After him!" The leopards took off trying to catch up to Sal, but Sal was just a bit too fast for them. He could've run faster, but he remembered something that wasn't in Guatemala, his traps. The ring-tailed lemur ran towards an oak tree nearby as he led the leopards behind him.

"Can't catch me!" taunted Sal. This made the leopards growl and strain to run faster. Sal circled around the tree and run along a path. The leopards did the same thing, but the caboose (AKA the last one) tripped one of Sal's traps and he was tied up by his paws upside down. Then itching powder was released on the tied leopard. Sal laughed silently to himself as he continued running. He made a quick U-turn and ran near the cave, the leopards struggling to catch up. He ran through a pile of leaves, where his next trap was. However only the first two diverted it, the last one set off another trap which made rope come out and tie him up. Then a robotic arm came and plastered blue lipstick, blue eye shadow, blue blush, and apple perfume on him. Then it showed him his reflection.

"Blue is not my color." scoffed the trapped leopard. "I'm more of an autum."

"Sir, we've lost two men already." the leopard behind his leader pointed out as they continued to run. "I think we should retreat."

The lead leopard sighed as he slowed his running. "Well, I think that's a-"

"Aww, what's wrong? You scared, ya big chicken!" Sal interrupted. He made hawking noises and flapped his arms like a chicken as he ran backwards.

"We're not retreating." the leader growled. "I will get my hands on that overgrown rat."

"Don't you mean paws?" asked the other.

"Whatever!" the leader replied. _I have got to get rid of these guys fast._ Sal thought to himself. _I'm getting a bit tired... But what trap is big enough? Got it!_ Sal headed towards a nearby pond. He ran just far enough so the remaining leopards could only see a tiny bit of him, but just enough so they still knew it was him. Sal hopped over a big log and pressed his back against it. The leopards jumped over it as well, but they fell into a deep hole that held a pool of pink dye. Sal looked inside.

"Later, ladies." he smirked.

"I'll get you one day!" vowed the leader. Sal rolled his eyes and ran off to find a secluded cave farther from the one he and the others stayed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (Italian): Per quale altro motivo? Per scherzi = Why else? For pranks.<strong>

****R&R Please. *holds up Private and Mort* You can't resist the power of their cuteness! XD I've always wanted to say that.****

*******~Maurice~* ******


	11. Chapter 11: So, Now What?

**I'm writing 3 stories at the same time on my iPod! D: That's why it takes long for me to update.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 11: "So, Now What?"<strong>

Sal had found a cave near Sharptooth's lair. The cave looked exactly like the one he stayed in. Sal opened his backpack and the seven animals fell onto the floor. Rose stood up and rubbed her head again.

"Next time a little softer, Sal." she told him.

"We don't need someone else injured." Lea added. Sal rolled his eyes and rummaged through his backpack.

"By the way, Rose, you haven't told us how you got those injuries." Kowalski informed her.

"Long story short, I was attacked by coyote while I was gathering berries." Rose told them. "Then Skips-"

"Don't call me that." Skipper growled.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued. "He thought he knew where the berries were but instead he wandered into a leopard pack and attracted their attention. Since they were Sharptooth's minions as well, they snuck after Skipper, who led them to me."

"Smart move." coughed Sal.

"I noticed this and slid as fast I could to Rose." Skipper continued after shooting a glare at Sal. "Since Rose was, and is still injured, she climbed on top of my back as I belly-slid away from them."

"Then we bumped into you guys." Rose concluded. Nigel studied her wounds, which were still wrapped with ferns.

"Those ferns need to be replaced." Nigel pointed out. "Sal?"

"Go it." replied Sal as he pulled out a gauge and wrapping bandages. He tossed it Nigel, who handed them to Skipper.

"Here you go." Nigel said as he passed them.

"Why give this to me?" Skipper asked.

"She's your responsibility." he smirked.

"Woah, woah, woah." Rose said as she ripped the items out of Skipper's flippers. "Nobody is responsible for me, except for me." She then started to apply them onto her injuries after she took out the fern.

After an audible moment of silence while Rose continued to put them on, Private spoke up. "So, what now?"

"Simple, Private," Skipper began, "we stop Sharptooth's plan."

"Who's he?" asked Kowalski and Rico.

"Blowhole's boss." Rose answered. "The plan he hatched up is getting rid of each and every human. Then flooding the earth so only aquatic animals could survive. Which is why he wanted to get rid of all of the animal agents first. Sharptooth hypnotized as much big cats and wild dogs he could find and forced them to be his minions. He also forced Blowhole to build a machine that would kill everything that isn't in water. Which means, all of us will die if we don't hurry."

"How are we going to stop him?" Private asked.

"Sal?" Rose asked. Sal nodded and pulled out a blueprint from his backpack. Rose grabbed it and set it down the cave floor. All of the animals leaned in to see better. She started to point at parts of the blueprints. "Here are the entrances, the vents, and back door, but knowing Sharptooth, they will be heavily guarded."

"We will need to find another way in then." Skipper mumbled. He looked carefully at the map, then remembered something. "Are there any underground tunnels?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Then we'll split into teams of two and travel inside the building from underneath his nose. Everyone agree?" They all nodded their heads, except for Rose.

"Skipper-"

"Then it's settled." Skipper pointed at Lea and Private. "You two shall enter from the west wing." he pointed at Rico and Sal. "You two will be the distraction. Attract everyone's attention. If the worse comes," he pointed to Nigel and Kowalski, "help them out." the penguin, Lea, and Sal nodded.

"What will you and Rose do?" Private asked.

"We will sneak in from underground." Skipper answered. "Once inside, we'll find the self-destruct button and blow up the place and the plans."

"How do you know there'll be a self-destruct button?" asked Nigel.

"It's a cliche for villains to have self-destruct buttons in the most important of places." answered Skipper.

"As much as I think that plan will work," Rose began, "I-"

"So we're good?" The penguins, lemur, and otter nodded once again. "Good."

"Skipper..."

"Nigel, since you know your way around, you'll lead your team there. Lea, you do the same. Rose, you too." Skipper ordered. Rose groaned, but no one noticed it.

"Fine, if you won't listen then you'll find out for yourself." Rose told Skipper, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Alright men, and women, commence operation: Infriltrate and Annihilate." Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

><p><strong>What could have Rose been trying to say? Do you know? Maybe, maybe not, but Skipper might be sorry for not listening... Until next time! R&amp;R<strong>

**** *~Cheesy Crackers~* ****


	12. Chapter 12: Phase 1

**_italicized_ means only the leader is singing. **_Bold_** means they're all singing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Phase 1<strong>

"Kowalski, what's your status?" Skipper asked into a walkie-talkie. Skipper and Rose were hiding behind some bushes near an underground tunnel not far from them. Lea and Private were in their position, currently hiding in some bushes with some of their own walkie-talkie. Kowalski, Rico, Sal, and Nigel were near some of the 5 lion, 4 tiger, 4 jaguar, 4 cheetah, and 4 leopard guards in front of the tall, tall and wide building. The building was oil black, had matching black marble, and tinted windows practically everywhere. Yet it seemed like it glowed with life. The four were out of hearing distance. Nigel was spying on the big cats. Over the walkie-talkie, everyone could faintly hear an arguement brewing.

"Single and ready to mingle." Kowalski chuckled to himself. Rose mentally groaned to herself and Kowalski could almost see Skipper's death glare. "Oh, you mean about the mission. Heh, heh..." he cleared his throat. "We are almost ready to commence phase one, but we are having a bit of a dilemma."

"What kind of dilemma?" Rose asked interested.

"Well..." Kowalski held his walkie-talkie to the ensuing argument.

"Pranks!" the others heard Sal silently yell.

"Kaboom!" they heard Rico silently yell back.

"Pranks!"

"Kaboom!"

"Pr-anks!"

"Ka-boom!"

"There's that." Kowalski said as he tried to block out the useless argument. Skipper shook his head in frustration.

"Give me this." Rose said as she forcefully ripped the communication device out of Skipper's flippers. "Listen up Sal, Rico, just find a compromise." They heard distant murmurings before finally getting a response.

"We are ready to begin, Skipper." Kowalski confirmed.

"Excellente." Skipper smirked. "Commence the distraction."

"Roger that." Kowalski then somehow made the walkie-talkie disappeared and waddled toward a bush, where Nigel was spying on the guards. Rico and Sal already knew to start their distraction and stealthily traveled closer to the cats, stopping at times to set something up. Once they finished setting up the last of one of their traps, they hid behind separate trees. Sal hid in the treetops and Rico hid behind a tree opposite of Sal. Sal grabbed his trusty slingshot and aimed at what appeared to be the leader of the pack, the so-called king of the jungle. He grabbed the rock his tail was holding and set it in the slingshot. After carefully aiming again, and judging everything that could interfere with his shot, he let it go and the rock hit the alpha square on his head.

"What was that?" the lion growled. The others around him shrugged. "Well, find out what who did that!" The cats split up in groups by species. The lions just stood their ground in front of the entrance. Sal and Rico looked at each and Sal started to make his tail and ears move as flashing a signal, but Rico just looked at him confused. Sal mentally slapped himself. _I forgot that they don't know how most lemurs do it._ He thought. He did hand signals with his paws now. Rico understood and slid off to draw attention to the group of cats he called "dibs" on. Sal leaped from branch to branch to the cats he was assigned to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*With Rico*<em>**

Rico peeked out from behind a rock and saw a pack of tigers. He laughed manically and then stepped into view.

"Hey look!" one of the striped felines said. "It's one of those penguins boss man wanted us to capture."

"Let's get him!" another yelled. They bared their teeth and growled at Rico as they circled around him. Rico yawned and looked on bored. When one of them broke the circle and ran straight towards him, Rico side-stepped and the tiger ran into a tree. The said tiger turned around, but set off a trap. He was tied upside down as a time bomb was tied to the rope. The others charged at Rico but each one of them missed as he dodged their attacks. The second one that charged at him after the first one fell into a hole, before he even reached Rico! The third one ran into a bush, which held an anvil, courtesy of Rico, and passed out. The last one thought he caught Rico and held him in his mouth, but as he ran he saw that it was just a penguin plushie that had a peice of dynamite stored inside and it set off. Rico laughed at the tigers' misfortune. He slid off for his next victims. He reached the leopard guards in no time.

"Hi!" Rico grinned at them. Without thinking, the leopards charged at him. Rico regurgitated a flamethrower and aimed it at them. "Bye-bye!" Before they could even realize what he was doing, Rico activated the flamethrower and the cats were on fire. They ran off in different directions, trying to get rid of the fire, but to no avail. (They would've done "Stop, Drop, and Roll", but they were too busy freaking out.) They all collapsed. "Heh heh, suckers." Rico slid off to rejoin Kowalski and Nigel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*With Sal*<em>**

Sal looked overhead the jaguars that were underneath him. Unlike Rico, Sal decided to take his time and _not_ give away his position. At least, for these cats. Sal used his slingshot and sent a rock flying near one of his "traps."

"What was that?" a jaguar asked.

"Let's check it out." another said. The four of them walked towards the bush. They started to sniff it, but didn't pick up an unusual scent. Then, they realized an unknown scent was nearby. Before they could even turn around, Sal let the net overhead of them, fall.

"What's going on here?" the first one asked. Sal jumped down from his tree and walked towards them.

"What does it look like?" Sal asked them rhetorically. "You're trapped."

"We can get out of this no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I-" before the cat could finish his sentence, the rope tightened and formed a steel tight cell. The jaguar talking tried biting the bars open, as did the rest of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Why?" Then, he and everyone else in the cage started to scratch their tounge furiously.

"That's why." Sal turned and walked away. He traveled towards the cheetahs.

"It itches! IT ITCHES!" the jaguar started to roll on his back like that would stop the itching.

For the cheetahs, Sal decided to take a different approach. Sal jumped down from the tree he was in and landed on one of the cheetahs in the back. He grabbed the cheetah's ears like a rein and pulled on them to make him go. The cheetah shook his head furiously, but Sal had a iron grip on him. Using one paw, he took out a sedative needle and pushed the needle through the cheetah's neck. The cheetah immediately passed out. Sal tied him down and took out a tranquilizer gun. He aimed at the other cheetahs and shot them all. Missing a few times and shooting trees instead, but still got them all in the end. He tied them all up as well and then placed them in a nearby hole.

"Well that's that." Sal said dusting his paws off. "Didn't have any explosions or pranks, but we are in a schedule." With that said, Sal traveled back to Kowalski and Rico.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*With Rico, Sal, Nigel, and Kowalski*<em>**

"I'm done." Sal announced.

"Done." said Rico.

"Good, just get rid of those blokes and by then we can enter the building along with my nephew and fellow spies." Nigel said pointing to the lions.

"On it." Rico said with a mischievous glint in his eye. However, Kowalski made him stay.

"Hold on Rico." Kowalski said. "There might be a less violent way of getting rid of them."

"Uh, I think we should get rid of them fast." Sal gulped as he stared at the lions. Four of the five lions stood in a line. The fifth one was pacing in front of them. The four in line stood on their hind legs. (remember, this is a cartoon. Lions can stand on two legs.) The on pacing around seemed to be telling them something.

"Why?"

"No reason, just a hunch."

"Come out wherever you are!" the alpha lion yelled loud enough for the four to hear. "You can't hide from us, espicially since I know your weakness."

"Weakness? What weakness?" Kowalski asked no one in particular. Sal seemed to be sweating as the lions started to stomp twice, then clap once. They continue doing this. It seemed soft, but to Sal, it was a loud pleasant ringing in his ears.

_Buddy, you're a big boy making a big noise_

_Playing in the streets, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_ The three penguins were confused why they were singing, but they were even more confused when Sal started to fidget and his ears started to twitch.

_Singing,_

_**we will we will rock you.**_

_**We will we will rock you.**_

__Buddy you're a young man hard man__

__Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day__

__You got blood on yo' face__

__You big disgrace__

__Wavin' your banner all over the place_ Sal's eyes dilated._

_"Sal?" Nigel asked. Quick as lightning, Sal took off his backpack, grabbed an electric guitar and amp, and put his backpack back on. He froze staring into space as the lions continued to sing._

__Singing,__

_**We will we will rock you.**_

_**We will we will rock you.**_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_ Sal, with eyes still dilated, started to play his electric guitar.

"Sal, what are you doing?" Kowalski loudly asked.

"You're giving away our position man!" Nigel yelled at Sal. Yet, Sal's ears were only filled with music. The lions stopped singing and followed the sound of Sal's guitar. They grabbed all of them an placed them in an net. They stripped Sal of his guitar, amp, and backpack. Once they took away his guitar, Sal's eyes shrunk and he slightly swayed in the net.

"Woah, what happened?" Sal asked as he grabbed his head. He looked around and saw he was in a net with the three male penguins. "Oh nuts, it happened again! Curse my love of music!"

"That's your weakness?" Kowalski almost shouted. "Music?"

"Yes." Sal grumbled. "I thought no one outside the agency knew."

"Quiet you two!" the lion holding them yelled. "Otherwise, Sharptooth will have you both for lunch."

"Don't you mean dinner?" Sal questioned. "I mean the sun is already setting."

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own "We Will Rock You" by Queen<strong> 


	13. Chapter 13

**No name for this one... Also, "Romeo and Juliet and Romeo?" will be on hold until I finish my 2 main stories first. Actually, I'm just gonna focus on this one for awhile. One more thing, it wasn't until I finished typing this that I noticed I made the inside seem like a haunted house. :p Oh well, Halloween _is_ coming soon. ^_^ And as for the scene that's in this chapter, well, I just wanted Private to scream for some reason. :p**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 13<strong>

While the three penguins and Lenguin were being captured, Rose and Skipper were going through their own entrance. Skipper opened one of the underground tunnels that led into the building. He hopped in and started crawling further inside, until he noticed Rose wasn't following him. He went back and popped his head out of the hole.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Skipper asked.

"I'm not." Rose chuckled nervously. "I'm just gonna look for a different entrance inside."

"What are you so worried about? It's just a hole." "Yeah... That's kind of the problem." she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic."

"Yes, I am. So, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see if I can join Lea and Private in their mission." Rose started to leave, but felt something grab her flipper and tug her back. She looked at her flipper and saw another flipper had grabbed it. She looked up and saw Skipper looking at her with a stern expression.

"Now Rose, you were assigned to me, and we were assigned to enter underground. I intend to follow those orders."

"You do remember that you were the one who gave us those orders, right?"

"That's not the point."

"I know, but I can't go in there. If I get-"

"Trust me, Rose, you can go in there. If you start to feel claustrophobic, I am right behind you. So feel free to tell me to stop so you can calm yourself." Rose stared deep in his eyes, like she did before, before coming to a conclusion.

"Fine." she sighed. "I just hope I can control my claustrophobia."

"That's the ticket." Rose sighed heavily again then jumped inside the hole. After a quick inspection to make sure that no one was watching, Skipper jumped in after. 4 minutes later, Rose stopped crawling. She started to breathe shakily and rapidly.

"I need to go back, and fast!" she said in between breathes. She turned around, but Skipper wouldn't allow her to pass. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Skipper told her as he held his flipper in an effort to calm her down. "Close your eyes and imagine a calm, spacious beach and breathe deeply." Rose did as he instructed. Rose was able to calm down and started to waddle forward again. After letting go of course. She continued waddling as she kept her eyes closed and focused on her beach and the feeling she received from holding Skipper's flippers the entire time. In no time, they reached the entrance. Once Rose felt her beak bump into something hard, she opened her eyes and climbed out as the intense feeling of being claustrophobic came rushing back. She leaned against a wall and cradled herself.

"That was too close for comfort. At least for me." Rose mumbled. Skipper climbed up.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Skipper asked. Rose got out of her fetal position.

"It was, but at least I didn't get _too_ claustrophobic." Rose stood up and the two observed their surroundings. The inside was just as deathly black as the outside, and, unlike the outside, it gave off an eerie, dead feeling. The only source of light was the dim sun rays that were itching to leave the building and let the moonlight take over and the faint flame of a overhead chandelier. Black marble poles held up each floor, and each looking as if they'd break any second. There were identical desks, ink, pens, drawers, and black bushes on front of every wall. A single spiral staircase stood in the middle of the building, heading up and down. The steps creaking like someone was walking up and down every second. Rose and Skipper looked up and saw that te building seemed endless, and each floor held a single chandelier with the skulls, of what they guess were Sharptooth's victims, protecting the weak flame inside. There were endless hallways all around. Every now and then, the air conditioner would send a chilling gust of wind into the house, rattling the bushes. It sent chills up the penguins' spines. Of course, neither of them would admit it. Rose started to waddle toward a random entrance. "Let's go. We have to go to Sharptooth's lab and blow this island up."

"Right. Where is his lab?" Skipper asked. Rose stopped.

"Not sure. I didn't take a pic of the blueprints." Rose facepalmed. "Stupid! Ugh. Now which one do we take?"

"Anyone of these hallways could lead us to a trap." Skipper pointed out.

"Right, so how can we..." Rose zoned off. She saw a familiar figure in one of the halls. Subconsciously, she started to follow it, wondering if it was the person she thought it was. Skipper noticed somethin in that same hallway as well, but it looked differently than what Rose saw. He also started to follow the figure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~Somewhere in the building~*<em>**

"Ah, right into my trap." a harsh, deep voice said. The voice's owner eyed the monitor he was watching Rose and Skipper in. He looked at the other monitors surrounding him. One showed Rico, Kowalski, Sal, and Nigel being carried inside. Another showed hallways, entrances, Private and Lea entering, exits, and etc. The figure eyed Private's plump body hungrily. "Hmmm... Blowhole!"

As soon as he said that, Blowhole came rushing in. "Yes, Sharptooth?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Capture these two," the figure pointed at the screen where Private and Lea were, "but bring me back the fat one. He'll make an excellent snack."

"Of course." Blowhole left Sharptooth alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~With Lea and Private~*<em>**

The two animals were opening doors, walking through hallways, and basically looking for a way to get out of there. They didn't expect the house to be a maze.

"Ugh, where could those subermarines be?" Lea thought out loud. She wasn't expecting an answer though. Private opened a door. Inside he saw blood all over and skeletons of all kinds of animals, but that wasn't the thing that shocked him the most, and possibly even scarred him for life. There was a mirror in there that wasn't smudged with much blood, and when he looked into the reflection, he saw two tigers having sex. Private screamed quietly and closed the door before he could see them get too into them.

"I will never be able to under that ever again!" Private yelled, a bit disturbed.

"What?" Lea asked. She tried to open the door, but Private grabbed her arm and led her away from there fast.

"Nothing! It's nothing, hey let's look over there!" Private said while dragging her. They finally arrived in a room filled with submarines. They looked for the biggest one and ran towards it.

"This will be perfect!" Lea smiled. "Now all we need to do is contact the others." Private whipped out his walkie-talkie and tried to call the others, but all he got was static.

"That's strange." he mumbled. "You don't suppose that the house is blocking out all signal do you?" Lea shrugged. She looked around the room, her eyes narrowing as if looking for something. "What's wrong?"

"Rose told me that the bad guys' pratically always have their vehicles protected from intruders, like us." Lea replied. After a few seconds afterwards, she shrugged. "Guess Sharptooth isn't one of them." They started to fiddle around with the controls with them. They were unaware of Blowhole, who was sneaking up on them. Blowhole stood right behind them and captured them using a sack. They squirmed inside before Blowhole slapped them as hard as a brick wall.

"You'll make Sharptooth, very happy, Private." Blowhole smirked. Private whimpered. The bottlenosed-dolphin laughed and sped off in his Segway. 


	14. Chapter 14: Fireflies

**Chapter 14: Fireflies**

Skipper and Rose chased after the figure down the hallway. They eventually came to a dead end, and in that dead end were two figures, a male and female penguin. The male was a head taller than Rico, skinny as Kowalski, and had mischievous emerald eyes. The female was just an inch taller than Skipper. She had stern, yet loving sky blue eyes, a curve to her body, and feathers that formed a luscious, poofy bang that floated right before her eyes.

"Luke?" Rose asked, her eyes not believing the sight in front of her.

"Sky?" Skipper asked at the same time, his eyes also not believing. Rose and Skipper waddled closer to the two penguins. Rose touched the green-eyed penguin's chest, and he disappeared. Skipper did the same, and the female disappeared did too. Right at that moment, the feelings they had when they saw Sky and Luke, disappeared and they realized the same thing.

"It's a trap!" they shouted just as the floor underneath opened up. They saw the floor coming up fast, but two mechanical arms swooped them up and locked them to a wall. On the wall with them was Sal, Lea, Rico, and Kowalski. Rico's beak was tied shut by a muzzle and Sal's tail was restrained.

"Hey, Rose! Welcome to the party." Sal joked.

"Hello Skipper." Kowalski weakly smiled. Skipper looked at the others and realized-

"Where's Private and Nigel?" he asked. Just then, the door opened loudly. Two marine animals walked, or rather, rode in on segways. One was Blowhole, the other a great white shark, but black on top with a white underbelly. His dorsal fin was ripped a bit and he had red eyes. He was bigger and stronger than Blowhole and had the muscles to prove it. He wore headphones like headgear that possibly allowed him to stay still, keep his heart pumping, and continue to breathe out of water. **('Cause, you know, sharks can't stop moving or else their heart will stop thumping. I think)**

"Skipper, my old foe." Blowhole chirped.

"Blowhole." glared Skipper. "I see your letting this overgrown fish control you." Before Blowhole could speak, Sharptooth interrupted him.

"Before you can flirt more with your enemy, go and make sure the tubby one is getting ready to be served." Sharptooth waved his right fin as if to dismiss him. Blowhole nodded and rode away.

"What do you have planned, Sharptooth?" Rose asked. The great white shark looked at her and studied her. He smirked.

"Ah, young Rose, I see you have matured since the last time we met." Sharptooth said.

"What do you mean, 'since the last time we met'?" asked Rose as she cocked her head a bit. Confusion was evident in her eyes.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Of course you wouldn't. After all, you were so focused on Luke to pay full attention on me."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked cautiously.

"The night where the great leader was killed." he informed.

"There was no one else there, but me, him, and..." she froze. Her eyes widening in realization, then narrowing in pure anger and hatred. "You." she growled darkly.

"Yes, me." he said as he neared Rose. He gently touched her birthmark, but that gentle touch made Rose flinch as he touched her. "I see you still have that birthmark."

"It's a birthmark. Of course, I'd still have it!" she barked. Sharptooth chuckled.

"I would've thought everyone would've turned on you after I convinced them you were the one who killed him." he said. Rose didn't reply. Sharptooth chuckled again and left the room. During this whole time, the others stared at the two like a tennis game was going on and they were concentrating on the ball. They were watching with interest and confusion. Once Sharptooth left, Lea made no hesitation to break the silence.

"Rose?" she asked. Rose didn't move, instead she continued to stare down at the ground, her injuries not disturbing her anymore, and her body, numb. "Rose, we need to get out of here." Still no reply. Seeing that her dear aunt was obviously not going to reply, she turned to Skipper. "Skipper, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Kowalski, options." Skipper ordered. Kowalski analyzed the room.

"There's likely a video camera in here, observing our every move. The red light on it's side indicates that it's on." Kowalski tried to move his flipper, but it wouldn't budge, much. "These arm restraints are made of heavy gauge satin nickel plated steel, a metal often used in standard issue hand cuffs, and they seem to come with a double lock." Skipper started to think of a plan. Right as he did, Rose started to... sing?

_You would not believe your eyes,_ Her voice was soft, angelic, and somehow making the others sleepy. They looked at her confused. _If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and_

_Stare._ Lea then realized what she was doing and sang along. Her voice sounded the same like her aunt, but a bit higher.

_**Rose and Lea:** I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_ Sal started to sing along as well. The tone of his voice sounded the same as his relatives, but deeper.

_**Sal, Lea, and Rose:** Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(**Sal:** Thread, thread...)_ Sal looked at the two penguins who were droning off to sleep.

"Guys, wake up," he whispered, "and try not to listen." Skipper looked at Kowalski and Rico, who shrugged, and they all tried to tune out the singing.

_**Rose, Sal, and Lea:** I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(**Lea:** When I fall asleep)_

_**Rose:** Leave my door open just a crack_

_(**Lea:** Please take me away from here)_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(**Sal:** Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep? (**Lea:** Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_(**Sal:** Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(**Lea:** Said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_(**Sal:** Jar, jar, jar...)_

_**Sal, Lea, and Rose:** I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(**Rose:** When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(**Sal:** When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._ Before they finished singing "bursting", Rose looked at Sal and he looked back. They nodded and Sal's ears folded back, in an attempt to tune out the sounds.

"Now." Rose whispered to Lea. Lea didn't say anything, she just sang "seams" higher and higher until... _Crack_ went the video camera. Lea stopped singing and the three singers looked at the other penguins, they fell asleep. Rose rolled her eyes and then gave an approving nod to Lea. Lea smiled and then extrated her claws. **(A/N I don't think otters can do this, but it _is_ called "fanfiction" not "fanfacts".)** Lea used her claws and unlocked her arm straps. Once she finished, she rubbed her wrists then unlocked Rose, and then moved on to the boys. When the the male penguins fell, they still slept.

"Sal, wake them up." Rose ordered. Sal used his tail to tickle their beaks, but they just ignored it. Sal then placed his paw over Skipper's beak and blocked the oxygen from entering. Skipper quickly woke up and moved away as he inhaled some more oxygen. Sal did the same thing to the other two. "Lea, Sal, get that muzzle off of Rico." The mammals nodded and helped Rico with the muzzle.

"What happened?" Skipper asked.

"We sang a song, and you guys fell asleep." she answered.

"Now we've got to go save Private," Lea started, "and Nigel... Who knows what they're doing to those two?"

"Right." Rose and Skipper said.

"Sal, I need you to find your backpack and grab the blue prints." Rose ordered.

"Kowalski, Rico go with Sal." Skipper added. The three males nodded.

"Lea, you, me, and Skipper will look for Private and Nigel." Rose said.

"Rico, walkie-talkies, pronto." Skipper said. Rico nodded and coughed up two walkie-talkies for each team. "Excellente. Commence operation: Search and Destroy." They all nodded and ran/slid out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>For the singing thing, it was something they learned awhile ago before they met the penguins, (all three have to be singing though) but Lea is the only one who could do the breaking thing out of her relatives.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fireflies" by Owl City. **


	15. Chapter 15: Nigel?

**I got internet in my house now! :DDDD Short chapter for you guys... Oh well. I'll try to upload the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Or whenever I get around.  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

Sal, Rico, and Kowalski kept running through the halls befoe arriving in the storage room. They entered the room and saw it filled with weapons and other random objects.

"Let's dive in." Sal said, jumping into the objects. The other two followed his lead. Who knew how long it will take until they find the blueprints?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~Moniter room~*<strong>_

Sharptooth and Dr. Blowhole entered the monitor room, only to find the lobsters and wolves in charge fast asleep.

"WAKE UP!" the two marine animals yelled. The lobsters and wolves jumped and fell out of their seats.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Sharptooth mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Blowhole agreed. Sharpooth looked at the monitors and saw that the camera in the prisoner's room was broken.

"What happened?" he bared his many rows of teeth to a nearby lobster.

"Well, uh, three of them started to sing, and then we, uh, all fell asleep." the lobster answered meekly.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" he yelled, making the weaker minions cower. Blowhole's eyes just widened. Sharptooth slowly made his way to a wolf. "We need to find them now. I cannot let this plan fail! I don't want to disappoint him."

"We'll get our best men, er, dogs on it." the wolf replied. He turned and nodded to another wolf who quickly started typing on the keyboards made especially for his paws. They soon heard a choir of responses saying, "On it."

"Good." Sharptooth smirked. "Now will someone get my snack?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Skipper, Lea, and Rose*<strong>_

Skipper and Lea were going at their top speed, leaving Rose behind as she stopped every once in a while to make sure her wounds wouldn't open. They still were close enough not to get separated though. They opened each door and looked to see if Private or Nigel were in there.

"This would so much easier if we had the blueprints." mumbled Rose.

"Well, we don't have them." Skipper informed.

"I know that, I was just saying." she rolled her eyes. Lea, on the other hand, ignored what they were talking about and kept going and searching each room. Rose and Skipper waddled after her. She seemed to be doing their share of the work as well.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lea whined each time she didn't find the missing penguins. "Where are they?"

"Lea, calm down. We'll find them in time." Rose assured her. "Hopefully." she added in an inaudible whisper. Lea ignored her aunt and continued to search the rooms as fast as she could. She opened a door, looked inside, then slammed it and went to the next door, but then she froze. She went back to the door and opened it. She stood as still as a statue, mouth open with shock, as Skipper and Rose waddled behind her.

"What's wrong?" they asked. They looked inside and opened their mouths with shock as well. There stood Nigel, talking to someone in a cage as a leopard stood nearby. They could barely hear their conversation.

"You don't look so good." smirked Nigel. "Maybe you need something to cheer you up." the leopard grabbed a nearby pole and stuck inside the cage. The end of the pole had two routers with electricity running up and down. They heard a loud wail and something being shocked. The electricity surging through the prisoner's body gave a little clue to who it was, but they still couldn't tell. "Now tell me," Nigel said once the leopard pulled the pole back, "what more secrets do you have for us."

"That's enough." Rose unconsciously said as she stepped inside. Nigel and the leopard turned to look at her. Skipper waddled next to her, and then Lea stepped next to Skipper.

"Well, if it isn't little Rose?" Nigel said, disgust filled his voice. His eyes were coal black and lifeless. Is this really Nigel? And if so, why was he acting so differently?


	16. Chapter 16

**I posted this up today, like I promised. ^_^ Onwards to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Nigel, just what do you think you're doing?" Skipper asked.

"Following orders that's what." Nigel replied.

"What orders? From who?"

"That's not of your buisness."

"When you start to hurt innocent people, then it becomes our buisness." Rose spoke up.

"By the way, who are you hurting?" Lea asked curiously. Nigel ignored her question and looked at the leopard.

"Alert the others, I'll hold them off." he ordered. The leopard nodded and jumped over the penguins and otter and left the room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rose said as she slid after him, ignoring her wounds. "Lea, help Skipper!" she yelled as she left.

"Alright!" Lea yelled back. She turned and saw that Skipper had already started to fight Nigel. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm doing just fine." Skipper answered as he pushed Nigel off of him and gave him an uppercut. Seeing that Skipper was keeping Nigel occupied, Lea ran towards the cage that held the captive. Even when she arrived, she still couldn't tell who was in there.

She heard him/her groan. "Don't worry, I'll get you out as fast as I can." She unsheathed her claws and started to pick at the lock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With Kowalski, Rico, and Sal*<strong>_

The three boys were still jumping in after pile and after pile. "Wait a minute." Sal popped his head up, Kowalski and Rico followed. "Can't we just blow this all up?" Rico started to grin excitidily at the idea.

Just as he was about to hack up some dynamite, Kowalski said, "No. The blast would surely give away our location." Rico gave off a sad groan and stopped his efforts. He then jumped back inside the pile.

"Well then, can you please tell me why we're scouraging through garbage?" Sal picked up a banana peel. "I seriously don't know how we didn't notice it was full of trash."

"Scientifically speaking, I don't know." Kowalski shrugged.

"Ugh, well then let's get out of here." he jumped out of the pile of trash and slid down. Kowalski followed. Then they looked around for Rico.

"Where did Rico go?" they asked each other. "How should I know?" They heard a grunt and whipped their heads at the source. Rico was sliding towards them. He stood by them grinning like he had a juicy secret that he was dying to tell someone, and had his flippers behind his back.

"What?" Sal asked, his head tilted. Rico's grin became wider.

"Guess." Rico said.

"Uh, you found an alien being sent from Mars to probe our minds, find out our secrets, and destroy our way of life?" the lemur guessed. Rico shook his head.

"You found a particle extracter?" guessed Kowalski.

"Nuh-uh." the penguin answered.

"I give." the ring-tailed lemur announced.

"Me too." the smart penguin said. Rico held up a familiar looking sack.

"My backpack!" Sal exclaimed.

"Uh huh." the dynamite-loving penguin nodded. Sal used his tail to grab it, then gave it a quick whiff.

"Ugh." he said pinching his nose. "That smells worse than the time I had to share a room with two skunks on Mexican buffet night." He opened his bag and looked inside it, half of his body standing out. "No, no, no, no, why is that here? No, no, no, no. Here it is!" Sal popped his head back out and held a piece of blue paper. He slipped on his backpack, despite the smell that came off.

"Got blueprints?" Rico asked. Sal answered with a nod.

"Now we can find out where they're keeping Private and find out where Sharptooth's lair is." he said. The three boys left, Sal leading them as he read the blueprints.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Lea and Skipper*<strong>_

Lea unlocked the cage and then ran off, thinking that the captive would be right behind her, but they weren't. She turned and ran back to the cage. "Are you coming?"

"Can't... Too weak... Go without me..." the captive said. From the voice, Lea could tell the prisoner was a male he had a British accent... and he sounded familiar too.

"If I did that, then Rose would kill me." she said. "Besides, what kind of agent would that make me if I didn't help others?" The caged animal chuckled a bit.

"You three have certainly worked hard enough to make sure that no one was left hurt." he said. She could hear him getting up. He put a webbed foot into the light, but before she could see who he was, Skipper accidently threw Nigel onto her. Lea and Nigel hit the wall and fell down onto the hard ground. Lea stood up and rubbed her head. She was bleeding a little. She and Skipper looked at Nigel as he stood up. A small part of his face was torn and they saw circuits, wires, and metal inside of him.

"Nigel?" the two asked.

"What?" 'Nigel' spitted out.

"That's not Nigel." the captive said. The penguin and otter looked at him. He was finally in the light, and they saw that... "I am. He's just an android imposter."


	17. Chapter 17

**I would've posted up sooner, but I wasn't able to get access to my computer for awhile.. and I got writer's block for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Why is Sharptooth so obsessed with androids?" Lea thought out loud.

"The better question is, why make an android of Nigel?" Skipper asked.

"So he can find out the weaknesses of those who wish to stop him." the Nigel android, which will now be called N, said. "Which was how I, along with your three friends, were caught. We exploited one of their weaknesses, which proved most successful."

"Wait, when was this android switched with you?" Lea asked Nigel.

"When we were separated and Sal left me to get some food and see if he could catch some mice, I was captured and switched with this good-looking imposter." Nigel answered. Lea rolled her eyes, but giggled after his opinion on himself.

"Well, are we just going to talk about this, or are we gonna get rid of him?" Skipper asked, pointing at N.

"Right." Nigel answered. The three of them slowly approached N as he backed up against the closed door.

"You'll never take me alive!" N said.

"Of course not, you're just a cheap plastic toy. You have no life." Skipper pointed out. N said nothing and continued backing up until his metal back was pressed against the door. The other three got into a stance.

"On three." Nigel said. "One, two-" the door swung open and crushed N in the process. The male penguins and the otter lowered their stances. "Three." They looked up at the door to see Rose standing there, lazily waddling towards them. She strangely didn't have any injuries, besides ones on her stomach threatening to burst like an active volcano.

"Did you get him?" Lea asked her. Rose nodded.

"I barely had to anything." she said. "He committed accidental suicide. I think there's another word for that, but right now that's all I can remember."

"Accidental suicide?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I was chasing after him and I followed him into this room. His elbow hit one of the levers on the wall and the floor underneath him as he continued running opened and swallowed him up. I froze, then the floor opened again and fire was thrown up as it slowly engulfed the room. I ran out of the room as soon as I saw that and waddled back here. Sharptooth needs better minions." They suddenly heard footsteps heading their way. They jumped out of view. They saw three shadows peeking in. The shadows grew as their owners walked inside. As soon as they did, the others jumped on them. After they all stopped struggling, they saw that it was just Rico, Kowalski, Private and Sal. Nigel, Skipper, Lea, and Rose hopped off of them, apoligized of the confusion, and then greeted Private warmly.

"How did you escape?" Lea asked him curiously.

"Kowalski, Sal, and Rico rescued me." he answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback time*<strong>_

_Private hung by a wall nearby the door. He watched with fearful eyes as one of the lions examined his tools, making sure that each knife was sharp. The lion washed his hands and then dried them._

_"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" he asked fearful of the answer, even though he already knew._

_"Why, I'm going to chop, season, and bake you into a beautiful piece of poultry." the lion answered once he set the towel he held down. He picked up a cookbook and set it down on the counter in front of Private. He read the recipe, with his index finger trailing the lines, and then walked over to the oven and preheated it, making sure it was at 400 degrees Fahrenheit. He picked up a butcher knife, plucked a piece of hair from himself, and let it gently fall on the knife. The knife sliced it in half easily. "Perfect." The lion turned and walked over to Private, none of them noticing that the door softly opened. The "king of the jungle" pressed the knife against Private's neck, and Private could feel the knife against his skin, breaking it as the pressure became harder._

_However, the lion loosened his grip and both he and the knife fell on top of him._

_"Well, that didn't go as planned." Sal said as he stood next to the lion's now dead body, scratching his head._

_Kowalski appeared by him, holding a remote, and pressed a green button on it. Private started fall towards the knife, but Rico upchucked a bow and arrow and the arrow pushed Private against the wall and he fell just inches away from the knife. Kowalski went over to him and helped the young penguin up._

_"Well, all we need to do now is find Skipper, Lea, Rose, and Nigel." Kowalski stated._

_"Right." Sal agreed. An audible moment of silence passed. "Anyone have a clue where they can be?" The others shook their heads. "Then I guess we'll calling them." Kowalski whipped out the walkie-talkie, but when he tried to contact Skipper, Rose, and Lea, all he got was static._

_"That's strange." Kowalski thought out loud._

_"Guess we have to look for them." the lemur shrugged. Before they left, they stuffed the dead lion into a closet and sprayed him with perfume to cover the smell of death. It only made it worse though. "Ugh!" Sal punched the wall. "How can we get rid of him?"_

_"Maybe by burning his remains?" suggested Private._

_"Oh yeah." he turned to Rico. "The pleasure is all yours." Rico smiled and coughed up a flamethrower. He aimed it at the body and activated the flamethrower until all traces of a body disappeared. "There. Now let's go find the others." They left._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*End*<strong>_

After they were done explaining, Skipper decided to regain control of the mission. "So the next thing we need to do is find Sharptooth's lair, destroy it, then return home with a well earned cup of joe."

"Sal, blueprints." Rose ordered. Sal took off his backpack, grabbed the blueprints, and tossed it to Rose. The female penguin opened it up and spread it across the floor. Private closed the door and the others crowded around the blueprint. "The plan's the same, and from what I can decipher, Sharptooth's lair is down here." she pointed at the lowest layer in the piece of paper.

"That's the basement." Private pointed out. Rose nodded and continued.

"There, a self destruct button, that Skipper hypothesis exists, may be located near his main controls. We need to activate it."

"And if there isn't a self-destruct button?" Kowalski asked.

"Then we'll have to find another way to take it down." she answered. Sal's eyes lit up a bit.

"So will that mean using plan CR?" he asked. Rose shot him a look.

"Sal, you just want to use that plan because they stole your backpack." Lea told him.

"That is completely true." he answered, not even arguing about that. "Although, we _will_ have to use it in case it isn't there."

"What's CR?" Rico asked.

"Classified." the heart birth-marked penguin said. "It will only, and I mean _only_ be revealed to you guys if we have to use it. Let's start this plan." They all got up and left the room. They all started to travel down towards the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>*R&amp;R*<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter, but first an announcement**.** Although the new penguin episode featuring Dale the Snail as Private's arch-enemy, Bob Schooley hinted that we will see more of the Armarillo Kid in a later episode. And he also mentioned that the show will get weirder as more shows are shown. Seeing how Julien wants the penguins' toilet for his throne, I can really believe that... Onto the story. I think I rushed it though... oh and by the way, while I would never cuss in real life, I do sometimes make my OC's cuss instead. Plus I made this chapter pretty long for it is the last chapter. I will work on my other stories after this chapter is posted up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The group arrived at the end of the hallway and saw an elevator there. "There was an elevator the whole time?" Rose asked no one in particular. The male penguins (excluding Nigel) formed a penguin ladder and Skipper, who was at the top, pressed the down button. They flipped out of the ladder and landed next to the others. Once it opened, they went inside and took up the space. Nigel pressed the button that said "basement" and they all felt themselves being moved downwards. Once the door opened, they walked out and looked around. Seeing no one around, they continued in further in a protective circle just in case.

The lab was dark and grey. It was filled with random chemicals, inventions, and monitors. There were plans etched out on walls, a chalkboard with an equation on it, and some giant lasers. The thing that kept popping up, however, were the words "Must Not Fail Him" over and over again.

"Who's 'him'?" Rose thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"Well, seems like Sharptooth kept writing 'Must Not Fail Him' over and over again." she answered.

"Perhaps he has a boss or a dad he doesn't want to upset." Private suggested.

"Maybe..." Mechanical arms sprung from above and grabbed each of them in a tight grip. They rose a bit, but just so the two entering figures were at eye level with them.

"Well, well." Sharptooth gave a toothy grin. "Look who we have here. Meddling around my lab I see." He and Dr. Blowhole eyed each of them warily. "What were you _exactly_ hoping to find?"

"We were looking for a self destruct button." Private answered.

"Private!" Skipper and Nigel scolded.

"You can stop acting like a nancycat now." Nigel pointed out. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico groaned.

"Then you would've come with nothing to gain." Sharptooth said. "For you see, I have no self-destruct button. I believe that those are just a disturbance and dimwitted for a mastermind to keep."

"What are you going to do to with us?" Lea asked, worry shone clearly in her eyes.

"Well, my dear, seeing how I have no use for you eight, I'm letting you go."

"Really?" Private and Lea asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" The Great White turned to Blowhole. "Dispose of them will you?"

"Before you do, may I suggest to let Rose out of this thing?" Sal asked.

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"Well... Turn around." Sharptooth turned at the lemur's request. "Now look at her." Rose was panting heavily and her eyes were going wild. "From my calculations, if you don't let her out, or loosen the grip, in... 3 minutes and 29 seconds, until she can't take it anymore and become loca."

"That doesn't concern me." Sharptooth turned to leave.

"Actually, it kinda does." Lea told him. "If you don't do what Sal asked, then we all have a chance of dying."

"What do you mean?" everyone except Sal, Lea, and Nigel asked.

"She means," Nigel started, "when Rose was little, something happened to her, something she never told anyone. Whatever happened, when she becomes claustrophobic she will destroy anything in her way."

"You're bluffing." Sharptooth argued.

"Maybe..." Sal said.

"Maybe not..." Lea added.

"How about you stay with us and take that life or death chance?" Nigel challenged. The tall penguin and shark had a stare down. The penguin's eyes were filled with honesty and didn't show a sign of him being intimidated. However, Sharptooth wasn't about to let a penguin tell him what to do.

"Fine." the shark agreed. Dr. Blowhole, on the other hand, felt like Nigel was actually telling the truth. So the dolphin snuck out while Sharptooth was distracted. _If he gets killed, then I can finally be his right hand man, safe from harm._ he thought to himself. Blowhole sped out of the building and managed to get out of the underwater island and into the ocean. The others who saw this decided to flee as well, leaving the only other inhabits being Sharptooth, Lea, Rose, Sal, Nigel, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper. While the others were doing that, time passed and Rose's condition grew worst, yet better. Her injuries were quickly healing themselves, but her physical appearance was changing.

"What's happening to her?" Skipper asked.

"It has started." Nigel answered. "Sharptooth! Let us out!" Sharptooth hesitated. Rose's flower was starting to wilt and she started to wiggle wildly while she tried to get out of the mechanical hand's grip. She started to grow bigger as her bones spread inside of her. "Sharptooth! Hurry!" Sharptooth looked at Nigel with an evil grin.

"Why should I?" he asked. "After all, I'm free and you're all not." He pushed a button and he was sucked out of the room and thrown into the salty seas.

"Crap." Sal muttered.

"Sal!" Lea scolded him.

"Oops, sorry Lea." The boys and Lea turned to look at Rose. "We need to get out of these things before she's done changing."

"Does this happen often?" Kowalski asked fascinated at her changing appearance. Rose was groaning and growling.

"Only when she gets claustrophobic. We need to get out, _now_. She's trying to fight it, but whatever happened to her is too strong for her to fight."

"What will happen if she's done changing?" Skipper asked.

"Simple. She destroys everything. Weren't you listening?" They heard a clink and then a thud. Nigel had escaped and was now on the floor. "Alright! Leave it to the oldest spy around to save the day."

"Get us out of here!"

"Right." Nigel looked at the buttons. "Hmmm..." He pressed the green button. Sal was released. Nigel pressed the red one, followed by the blue, then purple, and orange. Lea, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski were released. "Hurry! We need to leave!" A deep, threatening growl was heard. The males and otter saw that Rose had stopped fidgeting. Her head hung low. She was now larger than the penguins in both height and size and her feathers were completely messed up. Her wilted flower fell to the ground. "Move. Move! _MOVE_ now!" Nigel pressed a button and a tube sucked up Kowalski, himself, and Rico. Rose fell to the ground with a loud thump. The mechanical hand that held her was now broken into two.

"Oh no." Sal's ears pressed against his skull. He pushed Lea and Private into the tube. "Skipper, like Nigel repeatedly mentioned, we have to leave." Rose looked up at the two males. Her eyes were glowing red, her beak was sharpened and shined like a new refurbished knife, her heart birthmark was disoriented, and she grew sharp talons. She was drooling alot. "Okay. She's finished." Sal pushed Skipper inside and then went up the tube after him. Rose looked at her surroundings and grinned evilly. She stood up straight, cracked her neck, and ripped the other mechanical hands that were near her. She spun around holding, destroying the walls and monitors. When she pretty much turned the room into nothing but ruins, she continued on destroying the building and destroying everything in her path until there was nothing left. She hummed in excitement when she saw a whole room filled with dynamite. Somewhere in her sane part of her mind, she thought _Sharptooth doesn't have self-destruct button but he has a roomful of dynamite? Wow..._ She scraped her talon across the floor hard until sparks flew out and lit the sticks of dynamite up and spread to them all.

While she did that, the others were swimming away as fast they could. Once the dynamite blew up creating a huge explosion, they were all sent skyrocketing out of the ocean and thrown into different directions. They all passed out once they hit land.

* * *

><p>Skipper woke up slowly and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw a black and white otter laying a little away from him. He shook the little otter awake.<p>

"Sk-skipper?" Lea mumbled sleepily. She yawned and sat up. She looked around and noticed only she and Skipper were around. "Where are the others? Where are we?"

"I don't know." he answered. He looked at their setting. There were houses that were made to work with the land, not against it. They were also on a cliff that supported the houses. The seawater was evidently close. "Hmmm... I think that we're in..."

* * *

><p>Sal woke up with a headache. "God. This the 10th time I have ever been near an explosion." He rubbed his temples and examined himself. He looked pretty good, but he noticed that someone was on him. "Oh dude! Get off me!" He pushed the black figure out of his lap and saw it was Kowalski. He examined Kowalski over once and placed a paw on the penguin's forehead. He was burning up. "Man. He has a fever. Why am I talking to myself?" He looked around his setting. "Ah good. The place where I got amnesia. Sweet, sweet..."<p>

* * *

><p>Rico woke up and rubbed his head. He felt water pushing against his body. He stood up and saw that he was on a beach. He looked around and noticed he was alone. "Skipper? 'Walski? Private? Lea? Sal? Nigel?" he called over and over again. Out in the distance, he saw a figure being washed ashore. He slid to the figure. The figure was an unconscious Rose with ash covering most of her body. He dragged her away from the water and waddled into a nearby cave and set her down in there.<p>

"Ugh... I hate doing that." Rose mumbled before she opened her eyes partway. "Oh, hey Rico. Where are we?" Rico shrugged. "Oh that's nice." She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Rico shook his head and walked out of the cave to search for the others for awhile.

* * *

><p>Private woke up, only to have himself being pushed back down. His head was still a bit fuzzy, but he was able to make out voices. He opened his eyes and saw reddish-orange eyes meeting his own. He yelped and backed up. He was what seemed to be tent. He was also bandaged up.<p>

"W-who are you?" Private asked the stranger. It was a female penguin. She had feathers styled into a spikey hairstyle at the top of her head while the rest was styled to look loose and end at her shoulders. She was wearing cuffs on each of her flippers made of whale blubber and had shark teeth glued onto the cuffs. She had a scar on her left eye.

"Relax, kid." the penguin. "I'm a friend of Rose. Name's Max. Your uncle told me to take care of you while he gathered information on your friends."

"What?" it was only then did he notice that he was alone. "Where am I?"

"You're in Italy." Max said.

"Italy?" he repeated.

"Yup. I'm guessing that Nigel thinks, or knows, that the others are here as well. Looks like another mission to return home."

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Meanwhile in a place far away and<em>_ unknown*_**

Sharptooth and Blowhole stood in front of a large monitor in a medium sized dark, brown room. Blowhole stood further from Sharptooth while the shark hung his head low. On the monitor stood a black figure, the species was unknown.

"I have failed you." Sharptooth said.

"I know." the figure said in a calm voice. "I saw this coming. Although, you have provided me with useful information for the future."

"So, may I be spared?" he asked hopefully.

"OF COURSE NO!" the figure thundered, glowing red eyes shining. "If anything, you only provided me with information and I don't really want that. I want results and I do not wish to be failed even once! You both know the punishment for failing me!" Suddenly the floor underneath Sharptooth opened and he fell into the hole, screaming the whole time. His screaming stopped and flames erupted from the whole indicating that Sharptooth was made into sushi. Blowhole looked at the hole fearfully. "AS FOR YOU!" the figure pointed at Blowhole. "Find me someone to carry out my next plan!" Blowhole nodded. "Well? What are you waiting for? GO! NOW! Or do you wish to join the failure?"

"Of course not. I'll be going now." Blowhole sped out of the room as fast as he could.

"Useless, all of them." the figure said, his red eyes fading. "Nevertheless, those penguins and spies will pay for interfering with my plans..."

***~Fin~***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The OC mentioned but not seen or described belongs solely to 67Dodge, or Richard, from Fanpop who told me I could use him.<strong>


End file.
